


Her Chocolate Greek God

by TaraByTS



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actually Has a Plot, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Shameless Smut, bts namjoon, how can you say no to those dimples, namjoon is daddy, one of my older works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraByTS/pseuds/TaraByTS
Summary: Lahling Chronicles Part 1Cast of Characters:Namjoon: Tall dark and mysterious music producer, a stranger Angie meets who is much closer to her than she thinks. Takes a liking to her. He is very charismatic and passionate and yet has a dangerous side to him.Angie—Angela Paige: A boisterous outgoing woman who is all things fun and yet has a surprisingly innocent side to her. She has never dated in her life and is weirdly introverted about her feelings despite her appearing very bright and friendly on the outside.Jaebum: Angie’s college friend a chic tsundere guy who always looks after Angie even when she thinks he’s just being an ass. He is one Angie’s oldest and closest friends. She treats him like a brother but he thinks he should be treated otherwise, definitely not a brother nor just a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angie’s friends:  
> Sydney Scott: the creative free spirited friend, she met Angie and the girls in college though they had different majors they clicked and became good friends ever since. She’s the sweet fashionista, who also has that ride or die attitude and will be the first one to kick peoples butt when she feels her friends are being put down.  
> Giselle Symone: the confidante, and the rock she’s always there when the other four are down and always has good advice also responsible for reeling the girls back in from their craziness. She’s usually the level-headed one. She’s known the girls since college and was in the same class as Jaebum and Angie.  
> Tara Montgomery: also known as Tee, She’s the cheer leader down for whatever friend, and is just as loud and boisterous as Angie is. She’s known Angie her entire life and have been stuck to each other since hence everyone calls them twins even though they look anything but similar.

Chapter 1

 

She stares at the bottom right corner of her laptop and wonders for the millionth time today what she did in her past life to deserve being stuck in a presentation with her mousy boss and the rest of her team at 7pm on a Friday night. She sighs again as she listen to her boss drone on about charts and goals for the year.

“My goal is to get the hell outta here…” she mutters under her breath. Her boss turns to look at her at that same time,

“Anything the matter, angie? Is there anything else you want to add that could help boost our clientele?”

“ _It’d help our clientele a lot if the people facing them weren’t tired because they listen to you drone on and on for years.”_ She thought internally but she pasted on a smile and said.

“That looks good boss we’ll make sure to put it into action right away.”

“Good. Alright then we’ll end it here today.”

“Finally!” she muttered under her breath as she rushed out of her office into her car trying her best not to look like the hounds of hell were chasing after her. She was so dead. She had 2 and a half hours to meet up with G, Tara and Sydney. It’s been ages since they had a girl’s night and Syd was totally going to get on her case if she bailed out one more time.

Lord knows she was exhausted, but she also knew that she deserved this time to unwind. Except for the girls she’s always mostly home or at work. So as much she’s not much of a party animal she finally said yes when the girls told her they were going to go clubbing in the hottest spot tonight. Courtesy of Syd’s awesome connections.

She’s gotta give Syd some props some of the best concerts and clubs they went to were definitely top notch and mostly courtesy of Syd’s connections. It pays to have a friend in PR, she chuckles as she remembers the last time they went to a concert and went gaga over Eric Nam.

Toeing her sneakers off and leaving it in the middle of her apartment she runs into her room to figure out the most time consuming part of the night, also one of the reasons she hated going out when she could just be in her jammies and binge watching Korean dramas. She could almost hear Tara and Syd’s voices in her head…

She decides to forgo looking into her closet and jumps in the shower. 30 minutes later and a good scrubbing later she gave up and called Tara over.

“Tee, I literally have nothing to wear.” She grouches as she dumps the tenth outfit on her bed.

“Why can’t I just go in a t-shirt and jeans and my sneakers?” she whines while her friend rolls her eyes at how dramatic she is.

“Why don’t you wear that little black dress I gave you for your birthday?” Tara suggested as she goes through her friends wardrobe.

“It’s gotta be in here somewhere, when all else fails LBD’s are the best! And no you can’t wear T-shirt and jeans to the opening of this club Syd says it’s really upscale.”

“Oh hell no am I wearing a dress not on your life sister!!” she smacks Tara away from her closet.

They finally decided on leather pants and a snug black top that highlighted her curves and legs. They finished getting ready, as she grabs the keys to her Ducati and her helmet and hands Tee her purse and finally walked out the door.

“You go ahead, I’ll take my motorcycle and just meet you there I’m in the mood for a good drive. So I’ll meet you there.”

****

The place was in the middle of downtown, a couple of his friends told him he needed some time away from his studio especially now that he was stuck in one of his dark moods. He couldn’t finish the song he was making and niggled him to no end when he’s almost finished it but that last element was missing. He hated to admit it because he hasn’t had a slump like this since his first year of debuting.

“Hyung, don’t be so serious.” Jimin walks over and hands him a beer, shaking him out of his reverie.

“We’re here to have fun, and celebrate the opening of our dear Jin hyung’s club. We can’t have you frightening all these pretty ladies around here.” He teased Namjoon as he gulps down his beer.

“Yeah dude, that’s totally bad for business.” Jin chuckles and walks over to their booth brandy in hand.

They were at the second floor and was observing the crowd that was getting hyped to the music.

“My PR manager definitely did a great job promoting my club. Heck I was just doing it for the fun of it. But hey this is pretty good turnout. Also it helps that she’s a babe, pretty cold though, like ice queen status.” Jin laughed.

Namjoon shook his head, knowing Jin he only invested in this club to try to get to the PR babe. Gotta hand it to him though he’s got good business skills running in his blood. Almost all his business ventures have been successful hence making a name for himself outside of his father’s influence.

“She’s here guys.” Jin excitedly pointed towards the entrance, Namjoon laughed at Jin’s expression and looked towards the door and his laugh faded and drowned out the conversation around him.

There at the door stood a woman in leather, badass as could be she was taller than the rest of the woman, and had curves for days. She left her helmet at the bar, and ran her hands through her hair. She took off her leather jacket and put it behind the stool she was sitting on at the bar. He stared at her, and felt an excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“ _I’m definitely going to have fun tonight. Let the games begin.”_ He thought inwardly. Meanwhile Jin was already excited over Miss PR lady.

***

It was a pretty good place to hang out they had a variety of music but right now everyone was hyped up to BTS’s Fire. She ordered her beer downed it while Syd went to do her rounds with the team to make sure everything’s running smoothly. Giselle and Tee had yet to make it with the traffic, the only reason she was here first was because she made good time with her motorcycle.

She felt a tingling feeling at the back of her neck and turned to see what it was. Big Mistake.

She felt her whole body tingle, she locked eyes with a tall, dark and handsome guy who stared at her as if he was ready to eat her whole. She shivered. He smiled, dimples peeking on his cheeks. Slowly the stranger comes closer to her and she felt as though she was frozen in place. She couldn’t move. He downed his beer, and wiped his lips with his finger. The act so simple and yet it made her shiver even more and brought her attention to his full lips right next to the dimples.

“Hey there, want another beer?” he asked her as he motioned for the bartender.

“Uhhh… su-sure...” she stuttered. ‘ _Dammit brain function!! SAY SOMETHING’_

“Sooooooo… erm thanks,” she stammered awkwardly as he handed her a new beer. She couldn’t find her tongue all of a sudden, she was mentally smacking herself for not being able to talk to this hot stranger when she did presentations every single day, then she realized he was still talking to her.

“Hey, you alright?” He looked at her again, his eyes sparkling with what seems like mischief. Though his face and expression was serious. ‘ _Was he laughing at me? Oh great going Angie.’_

“Yeah I’m good. Look thanks for the beer and all but...” she started trying to come up with an excuse.

“Uh uh uh I haven’t even started yet and you’re already getting ready to cut me off? I hope I haven’t offended you in anyway. I just thought a beautiful lady like yourself would want a good conversation.” He said and laughed his dimples showing deep and his voice a deep rumbling that hit her straight to the core.

He was unreal. He looked like a Greek god with his sun kissed skin, broad shoulders and lazy smile. She couldn’t believe he was actually such a gentleman from anyone else it would’ve sounded cheesy but from him it sounded sincere. And to tell the truth everything about him rocked her to the core just a few minutes after meeting him.

“Oh no, no you didn’t I just usually have the awful experience of meeting creeps in bars so if that’s what you are we need to nip it in the bud hun.” She told him surprised at how her voice didn’t waver.

He chuckled “So I got promoted to hun status, I can work with that and don’t worry I promise not to do anything you don’t like.” she thought she saw something like mischief sparkle in his eyes and but it disappeared so quickly. They had a few more beers talking about everything and anything from songs to which anime was actually the best classic anime. It boggled her that a guy as handsome as him was also an anime fanatic. They talked as though they were old friends.

“Care to Dance?” he asked.

She was surprised by the fact he actually asked as opposed to most guys just usually sidling up to you. She thought nothing of it and took his offered hand as he led her to the dance floor. They were having fun to the upbeat music when the DJ decided to slow it down and play Chris Brown’s Take you down. She was getting ready to leave the dance floor when he pulled her to his chest and started moving to the slow beat. He guided her body to the music’s fluidity, his arms around her waist, she was faced away from him.

She didn’t know if it was the liquor the atmosphere or the fact that he could make her feel small and protected in his arms as they were dancing which was a feat in and of itself. She let go and followed his movements. Her arms automatically going around his neck as he ran his hands over her body. She wanted to let go and not worry about anything anymore this was her to unwind and stop adulting for once and just go with the flow. She felt his lips on her neck and as they swayed to the music slowly he started licking that spot between her shoulder and neck.

She couldn’t resist the moan that escaped her lips. He whispered, “I told you I won’t do anything you don’t like. Now baby, I want you, and we both know we have something here.” He turned her around and lowered his lips to hers, taking care to slowly nibble on her lower lip, torturously before closing in and deepening the kiss his tongue exploring the sweetness of her mouth. She was reeling with different emotions she didn’t know how to name.

They finally surfaced from the kiss and he put his forehead to her and smiled, his dimples once again distracting her already disoriented mind. He bit her ear lightly and slowly licked it and whispered again,

“Let’s get out of here.” his deep voice awakening something she’s never felt before in her core, she was hungry, antsy but for what she didn’t know all she knew was that what he did to her felt really really good. He took her hand in his and guided her through the crowd, she was still trying to make sense of her emotions whirling through her. It was exciting, her heart was pounding, and yet she felt all her nerve endings tingling at his slightest touch. Her voice of reason as always telling her that this was a bad idea and yet she was overwhelmed with the excitement and the emotions and the feeling of euphoria.

They took her jacket as the valet pulled up his silver Jaguar, he turned and kissed her one more time as he guided her into the car, went into the other side of the car. He drove the fifteen minutes it took to get from downtown to his condo in 5 minutes thanks to traffic finally easing up.

***

They stumbled into his condo as they were undressing each other. He couldn’t wait to taste every last inch of her skin. He would get to know every last curve and dip of her body before the night was done.

He heard her moan as he reached licked another dip behind her ear. He loved all the small noises she made as he explores her body. He pushed her to the wall imprisoning her in his arms as he rained kisses on her chin, her neck. He slowly took off her top slowly as if he were unwrapping a precious fragile gift. Oh dear God! He bit his lips, breasts were his weakness, and her breasts were amazing and they fit perfectly in his big hands, soft and rounded and just the right amount of plumpness to make you want to take a bite. He couldn’t hold it in any longer he’d wanted to relish it but she was too damn beautiful.

He went back up and crushed her lips against hers, taking off her pants leaving her in just her underwear. She took off his shirt fumbling over the buttons she ripped them off trying to get to the rock hard abs underneath the shirt. He slowly kissed his way down her body lingering at her breasts. He teases her and licks around and around not fully engulfing it into her mouth. She writhes at the sweet torture, grabs his hair to try and guide it to her breasts to ease the burning tingling sensations that’s driving her mad. Her nerve endings utterly sensitive to each touch.

He chuckles takes her hands in one hand and raises it over her head.

“Uh-uh no touching, I need to explore, I need you to be a good girl and keep your arms up there. Otherwise, I’ll stop.” He ordered with a smirk, she was about to protest when his mouth enclosed her breast, she let out a long dragged moan as she felt every part of her body come alive, and a pressure at her core building. She ground into him, startled as she felt something long and hard straining against her thigh.

He alternated each breast with his hands playing with the other, he gave the same concentration on the other breast, licking nipping sucking on the twin peaks. She was shivering quivering mess, she didn’t even remember how her bra came off and if it weren’t for his leg between hers she didn’t know how she still stayed upright. He slowly guided her on the carpet on the floor, slowly removed her panties as he kissed down her stomach and found her center.

He dipped his middle finger to find that she was dripping wet and ready for him, he took a second finger and inserted it with the first one in a scissoring motion to stretch her out. She writhed, her legs automatically going around his waist. He took the digits out of her core and brought it to his lips, as he gazed at her with hooded lids, they were breathing hard the tension in the air as their eyes met. He kissed her lips once more, her taste lingering on his lips as he kissed her.

He surfaced from the kiss and spread her legs as he positioned himself at her center, he lowered his lips to kiss her core, he teased her licking around her labia and not touching the sweet little bud that’s blatantly seeking his attention. She let out an exasperated moan, “Pleaaasssseeee… I… I…. can’t stand it... Please…” She didn’t know what it is she was begging for but she only knew she was going to burst if he didn’t do something anything to her.

With that signature smirk, he delved his tongue into her core, she moaned at the sensations bucking her hips to his mouth. He held her down tasting the sweetness of her core. He took two fingers and inserted it into her core as his mouth focused on the rosy bud. He was enjoying driving her crazy, she was so sweet and he couldn’t get enough of her. He needed to stretch her out though as she was tight even on his fingers. He continued to taste the sweetness of her bud as she writhed and convulsed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he found that sweet spot in her after the slow buildup of teasing he’s been doing all night. Her honey dripping out and as he licked and slurped her juices.

She felt like a dam broke inside of her and she was taken by the currents and caught in the undertow. Angie was in a state of euphoria, she felt like her entire body had turned to jello, eyes half-lidded she saw his face coming down to kiss her again her taste on his lips, he nibbled her bottom lip not wanting to let the kiss end. He unzipped his jeans and wriggled out of it grabbed a condom out of his back pocket and rolled in on as fast as he could, spread her thighs and entered her in one swift move. She froze in a mute scream, the pain that came next was unexpected, tears

“Oh my god, I had no idea... Why didn’t you tell me? I’m sorry babe…” he whispered as he kissed her brow. “Just relax and don’t clench darling, it’ll feel better in a minute.” He moved slowly, crooning into her ears. She didn’t know what to feel but continued to ride the wave of emotions going through her. Then she started to feel the build up again and his movements felt so good he started to move with him.

“Babe you feel so good…” he groans grabbing her buttocks in both hands as he tried to get deeper. She bucked together with him trying to reach the pinnacle of release, urging him to go faster. But he was having none of it, going in and out tortuously slow. It was a deliciously, exasperatingly slow, she clenched around him and he groaned.

“Fuck…” he muttered under his breath.

She did a couple more times to drive him to the edge, she desperately wanted that release. He pulled out of her, before she could even make sense of what’s happening, he flipped her over set her on her knees and entered her from the back. The change in angle hit her sweet spot so much better that she let out a long drawn out groan and clenched around him again which pushed him to the brink. He started quickening the pace, running his palms on her well rounded ass and spanked her. She was so surprised he tightened around him which drove him crazy.

 As much as he wanted to take it slow for her first time, she drove him nuts with the mewling sounds and moans she made. And the way she fit around him like a glove, was amazing. But what made him lose his control was how aroused she got after he spanked her and tightened around him, he spanked her until her ass turned a nice shade of pink, and each time she tightened around him and she was dripping wet around him. She was quivering, unable to make sense of why such a seemly violent thing turned her on. Her eyes half lidded, her lips half opened in a small ‘o’ and her hair mussed and sexy, her pink bouncy ass up in the air. The visual drove him to the edge, he pounded into her as he felt his release nearing he reached around her to play with her bud and push her to the edge with him. She threw her head back, her back bowed as she gasped for air, while he groaned shuddering, as he released into her.

They collapsed on the floor in a mass of limbs, he kissed her brow, while she let out cute little mewling sounds. She looked exactly like a satisfied cat, with a big dopey grin on her face that he found sexy. He kissed her and took her into his embrace.

“I told you, I won’t do anything you don’t like.” He whispered as she fell asleep.

“Sleep dear, as I have yet to be done with you you’ll need your energy.” He bit her ear as he said so and he quivered in response.

She had no idea that this one encounter with a stranger would change her life, Forever.

 

***

“MMMmmmmmm… oh that feels so good,” she said as she woke up to a delicious sensation, she opened an eye to see a ash blonde haired Greek god doing wonderful things to her breasts while she felt, a hand snake down to her core and dip inside.

“Ooohhh baby you’re already so wet and ready for me.” He chuckled. “You better be ready baby because I’m not done with you yet.” He looked up and winked his dimples visible as he smirked and gave the left breast the same loving the right one just had.

She tried to take his head and guide it to her core but she couldn’t move, she looked up to see her hands cuffed to the headboard with red fluffy handcuffs.

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t hurt you I but I did tell you I needed you to behave.” For some insane reason the cuffs only turned her on more. Her brain or what was left of it was screaming at her from a faraway place saying this was a stranger she didn’t even know the name of. But her body seems to have a mind of its own and became even more pliant under this strangers control.

He took out a flogger, from beside her on the bed. “I loved the way your ass turned pink under my hands last night, let’s see what else we can make pink shall we?”

He licked the tips of her breast and teased it with the ends of the flogger, it felt good, just her skin and the tips of the flogger he sucked her left into his mouth and then blew air and licked the ends then playfully flicked the flogger, it hurt but and turned her breast a nice pink color but after the flog he sucked it. He alternated doing this on each breast driving her crazy with each flog and suck that he did.

He trailed the flogger down her stomach down to her pelvis to her core. Where the flogger went his mouth followed. He licked her core making sure to taste her juices again and traced it with the flogger he lightly flicked the flogger to her core then licked the traces.

She could feel her entire body turning red, she could feel his mouth everywhere and she couldn’t turn away from him as she was cuffed to the bed, making the agony so much sweeter. He left little hickeys on her inner thighs and as he went and tasted every inch of her skin.

She was quivering and gasping for air by the time he finally got back to her core, he took a vibrator about the size of his own member. Showed it to her, “I need to slowly stretch you dear if you want me to pound in to you without hurting you we’ll have to use this.”

He inserted it into her core, it felt weird and yet she had already thrown all caution to the wind so what’s one more. “I just want you to cum quickly now so I can prolong your next orgasm dear.”

He switched the vibrator setting to low while he continued flogging and tasting her, he was driving her crazy with the multitude of sensations she’s experiencing twice in one night. He turned the setting faster as her body to accustom her body to the toy, she moaned, writhing wanting so much more. He stroked his member as he watched her writhing to the toy, he gave it a couple more strokes before tapping her full lips with the tip.

Unsure what to do she opened her lips and started sucking the tip he continued to feed him more of his ten inch cock making sure he wasn’t choking her, “Suck it, But not so hard just like how I suck your breasts.” He prodded her, he went in and out of her mouth the sight of her lips around her thick member turning him on like nothing else can. Slowly and surely they set a rhythm, as he felt his release nearing he pressed the vibrator remote to the highest setting. In turn she sucked his dick in earnest, they were in a completion to see who could make the other come first. He felt his seed release into her mouth, as she convulsed and came from the toy.

“God you’re so fucking sexy, I can’t get enough.” He said moments later as he took of the cuffs and had her in his embrace. “I think I’m starting to get hard again.” She tapped his arm in a very weak at a slap, and just shook her head sleepily. “What can I say I’m a sucker for your curves? And I’ve got a great way of waking you up.” She smiled sleepily, thinking to herself who would’ve thought I’d have multiple orgasms at the end of this shitty day.

***

The next day she woke up, she’d had such a wonderfully surreal dream, a Greek god making love to her multiple nights through the night. She let out a small sigh as she opened her eyes to the morning light, and was faced with a very broad back in a very unfamiliar bed. Her eyes wandered around the room, and everything came back to her in a flash. “ _Oh my fucking God! It wasn’t a dream, the Greek god is right there, he’s beside me. The fuck were you thinking ANGIE!!!”_ she thought as she was internally smacking herself.

She slowly and quietly got out of bed looked for her clothes, she found her top, her pants and her jacket, but not her underwear. She quietly dressed and left and took her phone out of her jacket pocket and saw multiple calls and messages from Syd, Tara and Giselle. Mentally smacking herself once again, for not letting anyone know she was leaving, she took an uber to the club to get her motorcycle and head home.

 _“I can just chock this up to experience. A hot one night stand with a stranger, who just also happened to take my virginity all in one night,”_ she was dreading answering the girls questions, they probably thought she bailed on them again. Ugh, she finally got home and went straight to her bed and crashed. She was so sore in places she never though she could be sore.

***

“Have you heard from her yet?” Syd asked Giselle for the millionth time that day.

“it’s not like her to just not contact us, I mean she was there last night I saw her, I never should’ve left her alone, it was supposed to be girl’s night but  I ended up working.” Syd paced Giselle’s living room again.

“Ugh you’re making me dizzy, can you sit still?” Giselle threw a pillow at her. “Angie’s a big girl she can handle herself.

“I know, I know you’re right.” Syd sits on the couch next to Giselle, but maybe we should call Jaebum to see if he’s heard anything from her.

“Don’t you dare, Jaebum’s already busy enough as it is, and Angie’s gonna kill you if you send Jaebum after her just because she decides to leave the party early.”

“You’re right, ok, ok let me just go… erm to the restroom and...”

“Sydney, you sit here right now and don’t cause trouble… “Before Giselle could even finish her sentence Syd had already dialed Jaebum.

Giselle shook her head feeling bad for both Angie and Jaebum. She had known since college that the silent man had been harboring feelings for her friend Angie. He was stoic and unfeeling towards everybody else except Angie. She was the only one who could get a smile of the quiet man. He was good looking enough to be fending women off left and right but he had a soft spot for Angie.

He used to claim it was because she reminded him of his younger sister who passed away. But somehow it had evolved into something else. She could tell, also that and the fact that she walked in on him one day at the dorms staring and smiling at Angie’s pictures while calling for an anonymous flower delivery. That’s when she put two and two together.

The fact that Sydney is calling him right now when, Angie probably spent the night out does not sound like a good idea. Unfortunately when Sydney sets her mind to something there’s no stopping her. That and because she probable wants info on Jaebum’s younger brother Jinyoung.

Giselle shakes her head again, turning back to the TV. “We’ll see what happens.” She said under her breath.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up and fair warning this chapter is mostly smut! I promise there will be a story in the upcoming chapters just bear with me,that being said enjoy the story.

He licks her favorite spot between her neck and shoulder as he rolled her back to the bed. He towered over her and kissed her lips. Slowly twirling kisses down her body, she wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles that devilish smile that she loves making his dimples show a little deeper. He sucks one of her peaks into his mouth whilst playing with the other one, twirling the rosy bud between his forefinger and thumb while his tongue works wonders on the other peak. She lets out a whimper, and tries to lower his head more to take more of her. She never knew such emotions, she didn’t know how long they would last but the one thing she knew for sure… SHE WANTED MORE and SHE WANTED IT ALL.

He slowly trails his fingers up and down her body, then flipped her over so her ass was in the air. He started rubbing the pale cheeks, they were plump and juicy he just wanted to take a bite. He kissed one cheek and gave it a playful nibble, which gained a surprised moan from her. She wiggled her ass in the air, and he smacked her left butt cheek. She was surprised and aroused at the same time. He kissed and nibbled the area where a now very red hand mark is visible and proceeded to the same to other cheek. He spanked and kissed and spanked again, the pain and the sensitivity only arousing her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her pussy was dripping wet and achy, wanting some much needed attention. But he continued to ignore the one area that needs his attention and continued to tease her.

He stopped his ministrations on her butt, and went back up trailing kisses at the small of her back and up to the back of her neck. He whispered in her ear, “So you like being spanked then, I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” Licking her ear and suckling the lobe after doing so. All the sensations of his hands his mouth, the spanking the nibbling it was too much for her, she was a quivering, shivering mess.

He rolls her to her back spreads her lags and looks her straight in the eye, he gave her two of his fingers to suckle on which she did so enthusiastically. He then went on to trail the wet fingers down her body and into her slippery wet core. The moment he did so she clenched around him with a long moan. He kept a slow steady pace with his fingers delving in and out as he stared at her face, he saw her eyes darken, and that sexy smoldering look she got when her eyes turned cloudy from the sensation of his fingers reaching that perfect spot inside her.

Her mouth formed a small ‘o’ as she panted for air,

“Ohhhhhhh fuck… baby please I want you….” She begged her nails digging into his biceps.

With that signature smirk, he shook his head, and lowered his mouth onto her bud and started sucking on her clit, while increasing the pace of his fingers. His tongue drew lazy patterns around her clit. She was trying so hard not to come without having him in her she wanted them to reach that pinnacle together. With what was left of her sanity, she once again tried to form words.

“Babe… I… want… please… can’t…” she let her nails run down his back.

She let out a long drawn out moan again, as his fingers hit her sweet spot, and then he just stopped. Took his fingers from her core and into his mouth cleaning it of her juices while looking deep into her eyes. He reached for a condom and put it on quickly.

He was once again imprisoned in his arms as he was trying to guide his length into her core…

***

A loud banging on her door woke her up, she was disoriented for a moment before realizing that someone was knocking on her apartment door. The clock next to her bed shows that it was 5pm and she hadn’t eaten anything since she got home and crashed. The loud banging continued reminding her she had yet to answer her door.

“Give a woman a goddamn minute to get to the door will ya?” she checked the peephole to see Jaebum on the other side...

‘ _Ugh great!’_ she though internally.

“What are you doing here?” Angie grouched as she opened the door for him and went straight to kitchen.

“Where were you? Sydney told me you disappeared last night and I know for a fact you weren’t home last night?” Jaebum looked at her arms crossed head cocked with one eyebrow raised.

“I am an adult Jaebum and you don’t have to keep messing with my business thank you very much.” She said not meeting his gaze pretending to be busy by looking for food in her fridge in pantry.

“We both know you can’t cook and that you haven’t gone grocery shopping since I took you last, which was two weeks ago.” He said one corner of his lips twitching as he looked at her amused.

“Will you stop that?” she whined at him. “I happen to be excellent at cooking ramen... If I could find where I put it.” She grumbled the last part trying to look at the cupboards.

Jaebum walked to the kitchen and opened the top cupboard next to the fridge, “here go sit down I’ll make it, you might end up burning our apartment complex down.” He shook his head.

“Yeah! See when you’re like this you’re the most awesome best bud ever!” she shot him a smile as she sat down on one of the stools next to the counter.

She and Jaebum had been friends since college, and found out that his mother and hers were high school who had lost touch. They had hit it off, she was best friends with his younger sister, who had passed away due to an accident. That event had since made them closer and made them depend on each other more. To the rest of the world he maybe Im cold as ice Jaebum but to her he was JB the jaebuttface. Her mom had “entrusted” she had to shudder at the word even just thinking about it, her to Jaebum when they had finally finished college and decided to move out on their own. JB had taken the responsibility to heart and as you can see here we are now, about to hear a long ass lecture about not going off on her own. She was 25 years old dammit she should be able to do whatever the hell she wanted to in her life.

JB looked over and saw her eyebrows crinkled frowning while staring at him.

“What? Do I have something on my face? Why do I get the feeling your mad at me for something, when it should be the other way around?” he says as he finishes cooking the ramen and took out two bowls from the dish rack.

“I’m an ADULT! I can look after myself.” Angie says narrowing her eyes at Jaebum.

“I didn’t say anything yet Angie.” He shrugged setting the ramen in front and setting food in front of her and himself. “Eat before it gets cold.”

Angie pouts as she starts getting food into her bowl.

“But if I was gonna say something, I was gonna tell you that your friends were worried and hence I was worried, you usually don’t run off like this.” He said as she took her first spoonful.

“I KNEW IT!!! You were waiting to calm me down with food before you lecture me!!” she sputtered staring at him accusingly.

“I’m safe and sound no harm no foul ok, I’m a 5 ft. 7in woman almost 6 ft. in my boots last night I’m pretty sure no one in their right minds would’ve messed with me.”

“So then where were you?” JB asked still curious.

“I don’t have to tell you every single thing about my life, even my parents don’t grill me like this. Geez!” Angie got quiet thinking about the events last night leading into this morning. She still couldn’t get her mind off that tall mysterious stranger that made her feel all kinds of delicious things. She could still feel the soreness in between her thighs not to mention the fact that had it not been for her stupid overly protective buddy over there she would’ve relished him one more time. She smiled thinking about his rock hard abs, lazy wicked smile and those dimples. Sighing she adjusted how she sat on the stool, feeling the heat creeping up her cheeks as she thought about last night’s shenanigans.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind and imprison her to the counter. JB taking her absent minded look as an opportunity decided to tackle her from behind and annoy her with his stubbles on her neck. She squirmed, and screamed in surprise.

“What are you doing stop it?!? I’m gonna kick your ass Im Jaebum!” she screamed trying to get out of his arms. He didn’t let up and kept tickling her neck with his stubble. Angie, tickled, giggled and squirmed in his arms, as she squirmed they fell forward to the carpet. She kept squirming and her butt accidentally ground onto his hard length. He stopped, suddenly breathing hard his face inches from hers.

‘ _Damn she feels so good, it feels so right just having her in my arms like this. Oh god no she should just be a sister a really hot really thick really curvy sister, who just ground her ass to me. And that doesn’t help my erection at all.’_ He cursed inwardly and got up.

Angie, seeing the Jaebum had stopped took the opportunity to get him in a headlock.

“How many times did I tell you not to tickle me or your dead?!?” she yelled at him, as he was there helpless under her hold.

“I was only trying to make a point that if someone actually wanted to do that to you and caught you off guard they could. It’s dangerous out there Angie. You could’ve gotten hurt.” He said wheezing for air when she finally let him go.

“Well I’m fine so don’t worry about it. Ok I get it you’re worried but you have got to give me my privacy. What the hell would you do if I got myself a boyfriend then and we’d wanna do the nasty huh?” she peered at him playfully.

“He’s have to go over my dead body is what he needs to do,” he said vehemently, to both of their surprise.

“Geez dude, calm down, it’s bound to happen sooner or later I mean, I’m not as ugly as you seem to think me to be. Heck a lot of guys would love to have all of this goodness.” She said teasingly as she motioned her hand through her body.

She was comfortable enough with JB to speak comfortable and not have it be awkward, he was that brother you love to make fun and annoy and pull pranks on. She would never say half the things she does to Jaebum to any other male friend. Specially Mr. Dark and Mysterious. Oh the horror!

Her thoughts once again moving to the gorgeous Greek god, who because of her insanity and lack of sensibilities she did not even ask for his contact number or his name. ‘ _So dumb… I guess it will forever be a fantastic amazing experience. Ugh why do I become horny at just the thought of him? This is bad I can be day dreaming of sweet hard rock abs and dimples. This is so not safe.’_

She blinked back and shook her head to clear her thoughts. And saw JB peering at her again with a concerned look on his face.

JB grabbed her shoulders and stared at her face.  “Why is your face all red? And are you seeing someone I don’t know about? Do I have to beat him up? Tell me who I have to beat up and I will beat him up.”

It was a wonder to her how everybody though that this man was a tsundere, although to be honest it took years of annoying him with his sister and later on having him depend on her before he finally opened up to her. He was such a caring person, but you have to get to know him first before he lets you see his soft side.

“Pfft… Don’t be ridiculous, you have me under lock and key how the hell am I supposed to meet anyone when I’m always working or at home? Hmmm?” she rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness.

“Anyways, I need to take a shower, and try to be productive and do chores, don’t you have anything better to do than hangout around here?” she asked as she headed back towards her bedroom.

“Jinyoung’s coming over today for the weekend, I was gonna go show him around town and maybe play basketball. You wanna come with?” JB said as he stretched over her couch and surfed through her cable channels.

“Nah, you guys go have fun, have a brother bonding thing. I’ll pop in tomorrow to say hi. I’m exhausted I’ll just rest. Although just saying I could probably still kick both your butts in a 1 on 1 game of basketball.” She chuckled as he threw a pillow at her.

“Heeeyyyyyy…. Don’t be messing up my apartment!!! And you didn’t put the bowls in the dishwasher!” she complained as she playfully stomped her feet to clean up the dishes.

“Heeeyyyy… I cooked so you clean, kitchen manners 101.” He mocked her.

And just like that they were back to their playful bantering and all was right in the world.

***

3 months later

She was cranky, and exhausted and she just had the longest day with the world’s most annoying boss ever. Sitting in the same car as her boss and her VP while trying to keep her sanity was downright impossible, it was a miracle that she had kept her cool throughout the entire presentation, what with her boss doing nothing but nitpicking, and whining to her and sucking up to the VP. Her nerves were frayed and on end and she wouldn’t be able to handle one more thing going wrong today.

‘ _Its okay girl you’re finally home, just a few more steps and you can take a long hot bathe and change into your jammies for the weekend and fangirl to your content.’_ She parked her car at her usual spot in her apartment complex, took a couple deep breaths before getting off the car and that’s when she heard a loud screech at the back of her car.

Apparently someone was moving in and one of the metallic rods of what looks like musical equipment thingamajig grazed the back of her 3 year old Audi. She scrambled out of her car to explode at the movers.

“Hey Asshole! Watch where you’re going will you?!” She yelled at the movers. The movers continued on ignoring her.

“Hey I’m talking to you! You scratched my damn car!” she caught up to them demanding to get information. It was gonna cost a few hundred bucks to get that scratched fixed and she hasn’t even finished paying for the car yet. The scratch looked really deep. The guys gave her a business card saying he was the owner of the equipment and for her to call him. Apparently, someone was going to take the penthouse apartment next to her. They were the only two units left at the top floor.

‘Namjoon Kim, PD big hit productions’ the business card read. _‘Great having another big headed egotistic person around me. As if it’s not enough to have them at work I have to deal with their kind at home too… just my luck.’_  Shaking her head she took her stuff out of her car and went to the elevator to get to her apartment. She’d had enough of this day.

She dropped everything on the table in front of the TV and went to her room and ran hot water for her tub so she could have a long hot bathe and just tune everything out and relax. She took a bottle of wine from the fridge and opened it and downed the first glass in one go. She took both the bottle and wineglass into the bathroom and lit up scented candles and some mood music to relax. She sank into the body and relaxed.

***

After a long soak she finally decided to face the music and called the new neighbor to figure out what to do on the damage his movers did to her car. She dialed the number and got sent to voicemail, needless to say she was infuriated.

“If he thinks he’s gonna get away with it he’s got another thing coming.” She muttered as she cozied up to her favorite spot in her jammies. She was getting ready for her weekend binge watching but wanted to get this over with first.

She dialed his number again this time ready to yell at this guy, and he answered on the first ring.

“Hello?” A deep baritone voice answered.

“Yes hello, I’m Angie Lee and I’m not sure if you’re movers told you this but they damaged my car in the process of moving some equipment earlier. And I want to make sure you’re not running off on me without getting it fixed--”

“Well I doubt I could run now since we’re supposedly neighbors now Ms. Lee, just send the bill to my office on the business card my brother gave you and my secretary will take care of it.” He said abruptly and hung up.

“Of all the rudest little… gahhhhh!!! I can’t believe I’m gonna have a jerk for a neighbor!!!” she stared at her phone floored at the rudeness.

Her mood ruined, she decided she would rather take a walk at the park across the street maybe fresh air would help refresh her thoughts and forget about this horrid day. She changed into shorts her running shoes and a tank top, she put her hair in a ponytail and took her keys and her phone.

***

Feeling energized, albeit it being 8pm she walked into the elevator and pressed penthouse, as the doors were about to close a hand stopped the doors and walked in the elevator and stood next to her. The guy was tall about 6 ft. 1 and had a tanned complexion. They looked at each other in acknowledgement, and as the doors closed their eyes met. She froze, he stopped then a wicked smile slowly spread through his features. They recognized each other instantly! It was the Greek god she’d been fantasizing about since that faithful night 3 months ago!

‘ _What the HELL WAS HE DOING HERE IN MY ELEVATOR ON THE WAY TO MY PENTHOUSE!?!”_ to say that she was freaking out was the understatement of the year.  She stared at him floored, her mouth hanging open. He laughed at her expression, his voice booming in the elevator.

“Well well well, so this is where you’ve been hiding my little angel.” He winked at her cornering her in the elevator as he pressed the emergency STOP button. “Do you know how hard I’ve searched for you and yearned for you?” he chuckled whispering in her ear.

“Let go of me! I don’t know who you think you are or who you think I am, but I don’t even know your name and I have no idea what makes you think you can treat me like this.” She said trying to be indignant but her voice came out as heated whisper.

“Namjoon Kim at your service, my little angel, and you my dear let me finally find out your name after 3 months of searching my muse, my little angel.” He smiled his face a hairs breadth away from hers.

“Angie…” she whispered afraid to move as she did not trust her body not to betray her at the moment. She had dreamed, of him so often that his face was forever etched into her memory but seeing him again this close was just too much. His face, his body, his scent… oh dear god his scent. It makes want to get all of it. _‘Oh god what the hell am I thinking, No Angie stay strong you can do this a one night stand is one thing but doing it again with him… is.. is…’_ she couldn’t find a good excuse not to do it with him again.

His mere presence made her brain cells and her emotions go haywire. She was never gonna see him again after this so why worry about it right? He looked good enough to eat and maybe if she finally satisfied her craving of him it would give her less craving and stop the endless, hot nights without release, without reaching that pinnacle she ached so much for. She had woken up so many nights to dreams of him taking him again and again, and yet she didn’t even know his name. Now she had a name to the face. NAMJOON, even his name sounded exotic. She bit her lip, and scrunch her brows, he took the opportunity to take her bottom lips in his and taste her lips, deepening the kiss he pulled her to him. Once again throwing caution to the wind, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He chuckled and continued to kiss her as he took her tank top up so he could have access to her ample breasts. He inserted a hand under her shorts and dipped into her core. She was definitely ready for him. Suddenly the elevator started working again which shook them out of their focus on each other. Angie let go of Namjoon as she tried to make herself look normal again. Her ponytail messy, her lips swollen, just the sight of her made him wanna jump her again. An older couple came in to the elevator on their way to the 10th floor. He kept her right next to him as they stood behind the other couple. He put his hands under her tank top drawing lazy circles on the small of her small, then grabbing her butt cheek. As she struggled to pretend that everything was perfectly normal.

The elderly lady, feeling Angie’s squirming questioned, “Are you ok Angie dear?”

It was Mrs. Choi, coming back from their weekly bingo club with her husband.

“Of course Mrs. Choi, just a little anxious to get out of these clothes you know just got back from running at the park. It’s been humid out lately.” She casually lied, trying to keep a straight face as Namjoon went back to doing lazy circles on the small of her back. She silently thanked her lucky stars that Mrs. Choi had bad eyesight and that they were about to get off on the next floor. “Well ok then dear we’ll see you around.” The couple left and she was once again left in the elevator with Namjoon.

“Are you crazy? What do you think you were doing?” she demanded adamantly.

“Why I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said grabbing her hand as he exited the elevator and went to the door opposite hers and shoved her inside and pinned her against the door and had her shorts and undies around her ankles in no time. She lost of all trace of thoughts once his mouth found her core almost immediately. “I can’t wait dammit it’s been too long. You’ve no idea how much I’ve thought of you these past months.” He whispered against her stomach, he suckled her rosy bud and inserted his tongue into her core lapping up her juices.

She was overwhelmed with sensations that as soon as his fingers left his tongue plunged her core and hit her sweet spot, she came onto his tongue. “Ohhhhh… fuck you’re so beautiful babe I’ve wanted you so bad since that night at the bar.” He loosened his pants, and took out his hard length and entered her in one swift which made her scream. He was bigger and longer than she remembered, this time there was no teasing, no slow exploration. He pistoned into her, almost wildly, lost in her just as lost as she was in him. She held on to him for dear life, wrapping her legs around him while his hands were supporting her by her buttocks.

He hit her sweet spot with every single time, making her cry out loud, her loud moans of pleasure driving him to edge. Her nails scratching his back as she felt her climax coming in tornado of buildup. Unlike the last time where it was a slow build up today was like a tornado ready to take over and topple her leaving her breathless.

“Oh ggggooodddd!!! Namjoon, I’m so fucking close please baby… I can’t…” she implored.

He quickened his pace and his climax nearing as well, she clenched around him as he released his seed into her. It was so surreal unlike any other time he’d had before. The sensitivity, the fact that he could feel every single thing of her being as he was inside her. It amazed him how much he wanted this woman.

He pulled out, knowing he was still half erect and was definitely ready for another round. But he kissed her and carried her in his arms to the living room couch. “Baby I’m not letting you go again. And I’m definitely not done with you yet.” He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her lips and her nose before kissing her once again on her lips.

She had a lazy smile on her lips… “A girl could definitely get used to multiple orgasms a day.”

He smiled his wicked smile. “Now I want you again but I want you to do everything I say ok? Then I will give you all the orgasms you want.” She nodded gingerly… “Okay… but if I can’t take it or if it scary you’ll stop when I say so right?”

“Of course my little angel.” He whispered his eyes darkened as he gazed at her body.

He took his hardness and fisted it in his hand. Her eyes widened. He was thick, hard and very large. He stroked his hand up and down, exerting pressure on the head with each motion. "Kneel in front of me," he ordered his eyes smoldering commanding. He spread his knees and she went to hers.

"Suck it."

Her hair fell forward as she leaned over him. She reached to grasp his thick length, but he pushed her hand away. "Uh, uh, uh… On my legs. Keep them there." A smirk on his lips daring her to disagree.

She braced herself on his legs. He curled his free hand around her hair and guided her down to his fisted cock. Just before her lips met the head, she hesitated. She closed her eyes and let him have his way. She relaxed her throat muscles and took him deep. He groaned and his fingers curled tighter around her hair. Not knowing if he wanted her to take the initiative, she remained still and waited. His hand was still curled around the base of his hard length, but now he removed it and set the pace with her.

"Holy shit, you’re magnificent," he gritted out as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her mouth on his hardness.

He pulled her head up, giving her a chance to take a breath. But she wanted more so she sucked hard on his thick hard length and tried to take in all 10 inches of him.

"Fuck, I'm not going to last long with a mouth like yours," he panted. "Keep your mouth open and don't move."

He began fucking her mouth with rapid, sharp thrusts his hard earned control slipping away. He wound his hand into her hair, suddenly he jerked her away and stood. He grasped his hard length again. He began rapidly stroking his hardness. He thrust his hips forward until the head of his dick bobbed just centimeters from her open mouth. The first jet of his seed hit the inside of her cheek and splashed onto her tongue.

"Don't swallow," he directed. "Hold it all in your mouth."

He continued jerking and more cum filled her mouth. He tilted her chin up and ran his hand up his erection, squeezing and milking more of his release into her mouth. When he was done, he gently stroked her jaw with his thumb.

"Now swallow," he said huskily. "Swallow it all."

She did as he ordered and ran her tongue over her lips to remove the moisture from the corners of her mouth.

"That was fucking amazing, sweetheart." He rained kisses on her lips and neck and breasts.

"Now Come Over here," He directed. "Face the TV."

"Put your hands on your knees and bend just a bit," he husked. Trembling, she leaned forward and rested her palms on the tops of her thighs. Namjoon’s fingers glanced over her skin and slapped her ass as it jiggled, she closed her eyes as a soft moan escaped her lips. She heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper and then Namjoon placed his hand on her waist.

He pulled her down, almost roughly. Using one hand to guide his cock, he used the other to spread and position her. As soon as she felt the tip nudge at her pussy entrance, he pulled her down hard. She cried out as she took him as deep as she could. Her ass ground against his groin. "God, you’re tight," he breathed. He wrapped both big hands around her waist and picked her up before slamming her back down on his cock. She closed her eyes and arched her neck. Her hair dangled down, sliding across his chest.

He buried his face in the heavy veil and began pumping into her with strength that surprised her despite her observations about his build. He stretched her impossibly, to the point of pain. It was delicious. He was incredibly thick. Each time he forced himself back into her, she felt a ripple of pain followed by edgy, sharp pleasure. Then he picked her completely up, his cock coming free.

"Turn around. I want to taste those breasts."

On shaky legs, she turned back around and straddled his thighs. All he had to do was hold his cock in place while she came down on him again. This time he raised his hips as he yanked her down, and she yelped as he slipped deeper. He smiled, his dimples deepening in front of her.

"You can't take all of me, baby? Before the night's over with, you will. You'll take me in every one of your holes."

He leaned up and captured a nipple between his teeth. He nibbled into her flesh, and even as she whimpered in pain, she was arching closer, wanting more.

"Oh hell yeah," he muttered. "I'm never going to fucking let you go."

He wrapped both hands in her hair and yanked, forcing her head back and her breasts forward. He sucked at one and then went to the other.

"Ride me. Put your hands on my shoulders and ride me."

She curled her fingers into his skin, gripping, her nails digging deep. He didn't seem to mind at all. His groans mixed with her cries. He bit, sucked, and ravaged her nipples. She rode him, rising up and slamming down as the pressure built higher and higher. He was right. She couldn't take all of him, but it was close.

"Relax," he crooned. "Come on, baby. One more inch and you've got me to the hilt."

"I can't," she gasped. "You're too big."

He wrapped his arms around her and stood suddenly, carrying her with him. She gasped in surprise at his strength and the fact that he was still buried deep in her cunt. He dropped to his knees and fell forward, carrying her with him to the floor. He slipped free from her as he yanked impatiently at his pants. As soon as he was free, he was on her, spreading her wide. Close, so close. His forehead was creased with tension, and her own orgasm lurked just out of reach. He slammed into her, and she cried out.

"Take me. All of me," he hissed. "Take me." He hammered into her again, and she felt herself give way around him, giving him that last inch. His balls wedged against her ass, and he gave a shout of satisfaction.

The world went blurry around her. There was no more pain, only intense, mind-numbing pleasure. Her orgasm crashed and kept on crashing as he rode her relentlessly, driving her into the floor. She went slick around him.

"Oh hell yeah. Goddamn, you took all of me." His entire body went tense over her. He strained as if trying to go even deeper. Then he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, and his chest heaved uncontrollably. He turned his mouth into her neck and kissed her gently, a direct contradiction to the pounding force in which he'd taken her.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

She smiled faintly. If she'd been capable of saying anything, she'd have agreed that it had been pretty damn amazing. Slowly he pushed himself off of her. He was careful when he withdrew not to hurt her. She was swollen and she clasped him tighter than she had before. To her surprise, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms and walked back to the sofa to sit down. She snuggled into his arms as he petted and stroked her back, her arms and her legs.

“You know you’re mine now. So one of these days we’ll have to actually get around to our first date.” He murmured against his ear.

Too tired to do anything else she nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!! Do me a favor and let me know if you liked it drop a kudos or comment for your girl as I do crave validation. Lol xD  
> On a random note: by the way I just came from BBMA's with the most surreal experience. So this is in honor of meeting and speaking to the Kim Namjoon in person. *squeals and swoons at the memory* hope you like the story I'll be posting more chapters soon. Thanks for those that have already left kudos! also please check out my other stories. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload the days just fly by so fast but anywho here we go hope you guys enjoy. Also if you kike this please leave comments or kudos. I crave validation lol!! Also im open to requests on the next member you want me to write about. I have a Jungkook fic cooking at the moment but for now here's chapter three of more Namjoon goodness lol. >.<

She felt so comfortable she didn’t wanna wake up from this perfect dream of her Greek God and face reality. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a chest. A perfectly tanned sculpted chest. She slowly raised her head to see whose chest it belonged to, only to see her perfect Greek god smiling down at her angelically.

“Look who’s finally awake…” he smiled trailing a finger down her face kissing her forehead.

“There’s so much we have to talk about, but every time I see you I lose my mind and I just can’t get enough of you.” He slowly tipped her face closer to her and gently pressed her lips on her forehead, and her nose and finally her lips.

There was no trace of the forceful, commanding Namjoon of the night before, this time he was gentle, sweet, as if he was almost scared that she would vanish.

“I’m sorry if I was hard on you last night, I just lost control. I can’t believe I’ve finally found you after 3 months of looking for you.” He whispered his forehead on her forehead.

She didn’t know what to think her brain wasn’t functioning right, SHE wasn’t functioning right, so she just nodded.

“Do you know how many times, I’ve dreamed of you and how to make you mine? At first I thought you were a dream, coz I woke up and you were gone.” He said curling his finger onto her hair, the look on his face so gentle quite the contrast from the hard controlling man, she was with last night.

“Promise me you won’t run away from me again. I know we’ve only met a few times and well... I couldn’t seem to control myself around you half the time…” he chuckled caressing her face.

“But I promise to be a good boy,” he smiled impishly. “Would you please let me make it up to you and take you out for dinner tonight?” he kissed her nose when she saw her hesitate. “I promise to be an upstanding gentleman and try as hard as I can to keep my thoughts from straying into your perfect curves tonight.” He teased her as he rolled over to his side and pulled her close. She chuckled at his playfulness, “Okay, okay twist my arm why don’t ya?” she stretched feeling like a very well satisfied cat after a long nap and snuggled into him. She was happy, she knew she should be scared, she should be scolding herself for getting herself into bed with a stranger again… ‘ _Wait… no he’s not a stranger he’s Namjoon… my very own Greek God. How I got to be so lucky I have no idea. Although his name sounds familiar now that I think about it,_ ’ she thought, as she kept snuggling back trying to get comfy.

“I wouldn’t keep doing that if I were you. I’m trying my best not to ravage you again because I know you’re sore, plus I’m trying really hard to keep my word to you of being a gentleman darling but if you keep wiggling that perfect butt of yours at that same exact spot. I will not be held liable for what I am about to do next.” He chuckled, her eyes widened as she realized that he was starting to get hard again and she immediately stiffened.

 “Don’t worry love, I’ll go and take a shower then take you home. Don’t go anywhere or better yet, why don’t you join me?” he wiggled his eyebrows. She tossed a pillow at his face as he was already on his way to the bathroom. And he left his laughter booming down the hall way.

She was smiling like an idiot, if she told any of the girls or worse yet Jaebum the truth she would never hear the end of it. She was happy but she was scared but more happy than scared, it was so confusing how she felt so close to a person she’s only met twice. To trust him this much after just meeting him twice. He made her feel small and protected, a difficult feat for someone who always did her own thing.

He was so gentle with her this morning she still can’t believe it was the same guy. She got up and wore his shirt and nothing else then set out in search of the kitchen and made coffee. She scanned his kitchen then realized how eerily similar it looked to hers. Then IT HIT HER… ‘HE WAS LIVING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER APARTMENT!!’

“”OH MY GOD!” she exclaimed, here she was prancing around in his kitchen in nothing but his t-shirt on and he’s the new neighbor! The one by the way who scratched her car with the rude brother. She kept banging her forehead on the fridge door. “This can’t be happening… this can’t be happening… this can’t be happe—“

“Well now we wouldn’t want your pretty head to get a bump darling, although I definitely did not think my brother was planning on surprising me with a very sexy morsel, for breakfast” a deep voice drawled shook her out of her thoughts and saw a very handsome stranger looking at her with a smirk and kept looking at her face and then down to her chest then her legs and back up to her face.

Following his gaze she realized she was only wearing Namjoon’s shirt that barely covered her butt cheeks. The shirt was white and slightly transparent so the stranger could see the outline of her nipples. She looked back at him but before you could even scream, Namjoon walked out in just a towel towards the kitchen where he knew you’d be.

“I smelled the coffee I figured you’d be here baby~” he said smiling as he saw her, then trailed off as he followed her line of sight.

“Taehyung-ah what are you doing here you lil brat!” Namjoon exclaimed trying to cover Angie with his own body as he chuckled at his brothers antics.

“Ahhhh Hyuuungggg~~~ you invited me for breakfast remember? Although I didn’t know we were going to have such a tasty breakfast. I would’ve been here earlier so I wouldn’t miss the fun.” He smirked again trying to catch Angie’s eye behind his brother. Angie squeaked as Namjoon grabbed her and waist and swung her around so she was facing Taehyung.

“I guess it’s too late for modesty. But don’t stare at my girl like that. Angie this is my idiot step brother Taehyung, Taehyung this is my girl Angie. There introductions done, now go to the living room while we make ourselves decent.” He grabbed Angie’s wrist and led her back to the bedroom as Taehyung glanced back to catch a peek at her very curvy backside peeping under the oversized shirt.

_‘That’s one hot woman right there damn, she made me want to take her right there in the kitchen floor, why does hyung always get the hot ones…’_  He sulked as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. HE couldn’t concentrate on anything except the vision of Angie, in a white see through shirt with her curves visible, her lips swollen, and her hair sexily mussed. And those legs those legs that went on forever, imagining it wrapped around him as he was buried in her... ‘ _Stop it Taehyung, that’s your brother’s woman!’_  

She emerged again a few minutes later her hair in a ponytail a tank top and mini gym shorts and running shoes. Namjoon right at her heels in jeans and a white shirt. “It was nice meeting you however, awkward the situation.” She said biting her lip smiling a lil embarrassed at herself. “And you Mr. Kim, I’ll see you tonight then.” She said to Namjoon trying to get out of there as soon as she could. But Namjoon was having none of it, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close and kissed her until she was breathless and couldn’t feel her legs. “Babe let me at least walk you to the door.” She shook her head blushing furiously, “Ok then, I’ll see you tonight.” He let her go she felt a little wobbly she said a quick goodbye and went out the door.

Namjoon went back to look at his step brother, “you know what you have the worst timing in the world.” Taehyung laughed, “Hell had I known you had a hot chick I woulda been over since last night. How the hell did you manage to get such a gorgeous woman with that face?” he teased.

“Shut up you idiot, you’re just jealous coz she’s hot and she’s sweet and she’s all mine.” Namjoon smirked.

“Aww hyu~~~uuung can’t you share this one with me just like old times?” Taehyung pleaded giving Namjoon his best aegyo puppy eyes.

Namjoon remained quiet, shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s go get breakfast and get back to work.”

_****Later that Night**** _

Namjoon had texted her that he was going to be at her door by 8pm, so she spent the entire day raiding her closet for things to wear. She wasn’t the girly dressy dating kind of girl heck she hated wearing dresses. She never even dated before to be honest and this was foreign ground to her. But she didn’t want to call any of the girls for help because that would lead to questions. Questions that she was uncomfortable to answer as of now, questions which she was still unable to answer herself, questions that she’s pushing to the back of her mind until she could learn more about him. Her Greek God.

She scrounged her closed up one last time and laid eyes on her the little black dress that Tara has been trying to get her to wear since she gifted it to her. She rarely wore dresses most of all fitted ones, but she was running out of options and her twin did have a good eye for fashion so… ‘W _elp here goes nothing she sighed and changed into the dress.’_

She marveled at herself in the mirror the dress had fit her like a glove and did not make her pudgy as most mini dresses usually did when she tried them on. She wore a pair of ankle boots and a sling on purse and some hoop earrings and left her hair to fall naturally wavy down her back put on some make-up and declared herself ready by the time the door rang at 8pm on the dot.

She opened the door to see him all done up. He was wearing dark rimmed glasses and had a coat over his crisp white shirt, he looked casual enough without the tie, but you could sense he was a man in charge.

***

She was gorgeous, he could not believe his luck, he’d been tortured by the thought of not seeing her again these last few weeks, even his songs had become more passionate and more lovelorn. He then wondered what fate had for him to meet her again and better yet have her live right across form his condo. He then realized he had been standing there smiling like an idiot and not even saying anything to her holding out a bouquet of tulips, like a lovelorn puppy. He gave her his best smile and tried to be cool about it, “Flowers, to match my gorgeous lady?” he was internally cringing at his cheesiness but he could not help himself.

Angie giggled at his attempt at being suave took the flowers from Namjoon’s hands only to find out he had been squeezing t hem too hard hence the stems were squished and the flowers fell forward. Namjoon’s smile faltered and he scratched his head, and they both looked at the flowers then back at each other.

“Uhhh… Oops sorry I guess I didn’t know my own strength. It’s just you took my breath away is all…“ He gave a boyish smile his dimples showing. Angie laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Let me put these in a vase with water and then we can go.” She disappeared into the kitchen as she says so.

He felt so awkward, he hadn’t had time to really wine and dine women before he had been so focused on his music and his group to even think about it and when he does he used to only play with girls Taehyung brings around. But he didn’t want that with her. She was great everything felt so good when he was with her and he didn’t want to screw this one thing up. He walked around her living room and he saw pictures of her and her group of friends, he recognized the PR girl that Seokjin was drooling over the first time they met and 2 other women were in the photo, which looked to be taken when they were in school. His heart dropped when he saw a picture of her and a guy smiling brightly at her while she looked as though she was about to cry while he was hugging him from behind.

“Hey, ready to go?” her voice startled him out of his thoughts, and which made him drop the photo he was observing, luckily he had good reflexes and he was able to catch it mid-air and put it back in the shelf.

“Yeah sure let’s go!” He took her coat and put it on her and led her out of the apartment.

***

They went to the hottest upscale restaurant in the city, it was right by the beach and you had to book an appointment weeks in advance or have good connections which as a music producer and leader of his group was one thing that he had. He made sure that his connection who also happened to be friends with the owner scored him the best table in the house, he was also promised a meet up with celebrity Chef Wolfgang Puck.

He guided Angie up to the maître d, a blonde young woman in a maroon dress. She smiled at me and looked me up and down, the usual look people give me when they know you’re a celebrity and just wants you because you are one. He internally shuddered but kept his outward appearance nonchalant, “Reservation for 2 for Kim Namjoon?” he waited as she searched the list for his name. She finished scanning the list and looked at me and Angie only now noticing the bombshell of a woman he had at his side.

Her expression darkened, “I’m sorry mister Kim unfortunately your name is not on our list.” She said in a clipped tone of voice. He was momentarily stumped. “You need to double check your list because I made sure Hyuna got me those reservations.” His temper was showing and he usually doesn’t let it get the better of him but he wanted this night with Angie to be perfect.

Angie patted his arm. “It’s okay, we’ll check back with you in a little bit.” She addressed the maître d quietly with a smile on her face. Namjoon looked at her as she pulled her over to the side.

“It’s ok Namjoon, why don’t you check with your friend again and make sure that the reservation was confirmed.” She smiled patiently, “let’s just wait in the car for now ok? “ Namjoon nodded and led her back to the car. He took out his phone and dialed Hyuna’s number.

“Oppa, what’s up you missed me already?” Hyuna said cheerfully on the other line. “Hyuna…” “Oppa what should I wear to our date, I’m not even ready yet. I got the best table at that restaurant you told me…” She said excitedly.

“Hyuna-yah, you reserved that table for two for me right? Under my name? I’m here and I brought a friend. I’ve told you several times you’re a dongsaeng I like to train and I care for you as such. But I needed you to do me this favor because you promised me you would.” She was silent on the other line. “Why couldn’t you just go out with me? What’s wrong with me? I made the reservation for us so if I’m not with you, you won’t get that reservation!” she hung up.

Exasperated, Namjoon looked at Angie forlornly, “I’m so sorry beautiful it seems like everything I’ve prepared for will go to waste. His shoulders dropped, he was hitting his forehead repeatedly on the car.

“Hey hey stop that, I’m with you and I’m still having fun. Don’t worry we’re together so we’ll still have fun right? Now show me those dimples, coz I love seeing you smile.” She said coaxing a smile out of him. “Now give me 15 minutes and let me make some magic happen.” She flipped her hair at him playfully as she took her phone out.

“Hey Sydney, my awesomest awesomest best friend in the whole wide world whatcha up to?” Angie said in her sweetest voice ever.

“Uh-oh what did you do wrong or what do you need from me?” Sydney said wearily.

“Ok it’s a long story and I swear to you I’ll spill my entire guts to you and the girls on girls night but I need you to please pull through for me today.” She said in a rush.

“Wait wait what’s going on are you ok? What do you need help with, Oh god you’re not in trouble are you? You’re not at the police station are you? Oh dear god, you know that’s gonna ruin your reputation as a manager/handler woman…” she said jumping to all sorts of conclusions.

“Whoa whoa woah what kind of trouble do you think I’d be doing when I’m always busy… I happen to have calmed down since college thank you very much! But seriously Syd, I need you to hook me up with reservations to WP24. Like right now, I have a date and I really need this. Please.”

“WP24? Wolfgang Puck’s restaurant, which client are you taking there, that’s at the Ritz Carlton, do you know how hard it is to get a reservation there?” Syd exclaimed.

“So you’re saying the Sydney Scott can’t get me a reservation there then?” Angie asked her eyebrows raised.

“Girl, I’m just saying that it’s hard to get a reservation, not that I couldn’t. Lucky for you I happen to be really close with Mr. Puck after promoting his newly opened Bar and Grill in New York. Just walk up to the maître D and ask for Sydney Scott’s table. I always have a reservation there courtesy of Mr. Puck just in case I need to take my clients out for business dinners. But I can hear a story in there somewhere and I’m going to need all the juicy details woman.” She told her matter-of-factly.

“Thanks Syd, you’re the bestest unnie ever!”

“Hey I told you never to call me unnie, we’re the same age and I’m sticking to that story. Lil brat!” she scolded her playfully. “Ok then I’ll let you enjoy your date with this mysterious client but remember I NEED DETAILS!!”

Angie hung up giggling, then looked over to Namjoon who had once again approached the maître d. She walked up to him and followed Syd’s instructions and the maître d’s expression changed into a look of shock although she tried hard to hide it. Having the world’s best PR Company backing you is awesome especially if it’s under THE Sydney Scott. She rarely used Sydney’s contacts because she hated it when other people try to be friends with one of her bffs just to get her contacts. Hence she almost never uses it to her advantage because she and Sydney went way back since college before she was the Sydney Scott and was just plain jane Syd.

They were led to an exclusive sectioned off area that was by an alcove facing the beach. There was someone playing the piano but they were the only two people in the section. Namjoon turns to me looking no staring at me no doubt wondering how I managed to get us in.

“What can I say I have awesome best friends.” She tried shrugging it off.

“I can see that, wow I didn’t know you were friends with the Sydney Scott, so you’ve seen what she looks like? I’ve always been curious about that. She’s the best PR manager in the world and yet no one has seen her.” Namjoon stated as she pulled her seat out for her before taking a seat himself.

“I’m bound to secrecy, otherwise she’d kill me.” She giggled, Syd never wanted to be in the spotlight hence she goes around pretending to be Sydney Scott’s assistant when she meets up with clients, she said she like to continue her daily activities without being flocked down the street which I had thought was a genius idea.

“So many intriguing things about you, what exactly do you do that you have such connections Angie?” he looked straight at her, his smile playful dimples showing.

She tilted her head to the side contemplating whether or not to tell him that she made things happen for a living. She was a professional handler, production manager, producer, or whatever it is you wanna call it. Maybe she’d hold off, for now instead she just smiled and said.

“I make things happen and make sure they get done the right way.” She giggled at her answer as his brows furrowed.

“Don’t worry about it why don’t we just enjoy each other’s company? I really like lobster, but I also like steak, I’m gonna warn you right now I’m not one of those girls who pick on their salads.” She gave him a narrow gaze. “So you no judging my appetite.”

Namjoon laughed at her sudden outburst, she was funny, and he was having so much fun, at their date.

“Don’t worry I love a girl with an appetite especially for meat.” He teased her wiggling his eyebrows.

She choked on her water as he heard her say that last part in a low husky voice. “Will you stop that? “ She said wheezing as the water had gone down the wrong way. Namjoon laughed and gave her a napkin.

“Stop what?” he asked her innocently his eyes still teasing and his smirk visible. His dimples taunting her.

“I wasn’t doing anything…” he told her innocently as he took her hand in his then whispered in a low voice. “Yet…”

She took her hands away from him, slightly annoyed. “Is that all you ever think about?” she sighed a bit disappointed she wanted a bit more conversation from him more of a connection, but he was acting like a puppy in heat. A very gorgeous puppy, but a puppy in heat nonetheless.

“Hey… what’s the matter? I was only teasing.” He took her chin and raised so her eyes met his. “I promised to be on my best behavior remember. I have yet to thank you for saving the day even though I have clumsily failed at every single thing today since I showed up at your door.”

“I guess there is a reason why the call me ‘god of destruction’” he chuckled.

She smiled at his antics, she was willing to just enjoy tonight in his company. They ordered their food as he brings out his aegyo gesture similar to that of a 5 year old which made me laugh out loud the awkwardness and stiffness of the night forgotten as they were served their food. She never imagined in a million years that he would pull out his aegyo, she wasn’t the cutesy type but it definitely was one of his weakness. Coming from a man who could look at you as if you were the most beautiful person in the world one moment and then melt your clothes off with one look. This cuteness he displayed was like a breath of fresh air. They talked about everything and anything they could think of, it didn’t seem to end as the always end up finding new things to talk, discuss and argue about.

After dinner, the pianist played a slow song to which he held his hand out to her, a gentle smile on his face, “May I have this dance?” flustered she took his hand and followed his lead in the little alcove. He pulled her close into his arms as he gaze tenderly at her. She smiled and sighed as she lid her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the melodies of the piano. She could hear the steady beating of his heart and felt content, warm and protected.

They did this for a few minutes until he whispered in her ear, this time I have more to show you. He told her. She raised her head and looked at him, she was flustered when she saw how close his lips was to her. She closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her lips, he kissed her forehead tenderly and smiled when she looked at him questioningly. He straightened her furrowed brows.

“Let’s get out of here.” He paid their bill and headed to the car and left their stuff. He stopped her when she was about to go in the car. “We’re not leaving yet, come with me.” He said a boyish grin on his face, as he grabbed her hand and headed for the beach. He knelt down in front of her and took of her heels for her so she wouldn’t have a hard time walking in the sandy beach.

She burst out laughing at his spontaneity and enjoyed the midsummer’s night breeze on her face. It was still early enough that the beach was bustling with young people enjoying their night time. They walked hand in hand together as they enjoyed their random conversations. Laughing at stupid things, arguing about small details. The crowd slowly dispersed as they walked closer to the water. He held her hand and put it in his pocket nonchalantly as he plays it cool, she stared at his side profile. She noticed herself drowning into his eyes as he talks about how he get inspired by little things that he observe in his daily life. She definitely can tell just how passionate he was about his work, his eyes lit with enthusiasm and excitement every time they discussed music, but his gaze turns passionate and full of charisma whenever they discussed his personal work.

It’s been a while since she encountered a person that could amaze, entice, inspire and turn her on all at the same time.

She also noted how much he loved his members. He cherished them with his life as he would his own brothers and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He got very excited and very loud when he told her stories about their antics. She laughed until she couldn’t breathe as his actions grew bigger and funnier when he gets excited in his tales.

Literally rolling on the floor, or in this case sand, she cracked up until tears formed in her eyes. They were both trying their best to control their laughter but of course failed miserably.

“Oh my god please please stop… I… can’t…. breathe…” laughs again, and sighs, “I haven’t had this much fun in a very long time…” she smiled up at him.

Slowly composing themselves they both sat down trying their best to finally let themselves calm down.

“ …. Me too” he looked down at her face, amazed at how beautiful she was when she was relaxed and laughing like this.

She genuinely never felt this happy and relaxed for the longest time since she could remember. Feeling content with everything and not thinking about anything except this moment right here. He sat himself next to her, she smiled at him and their eyes met. She leaned her head on her arms resting on her knee as she admired his features. He stared at her and their eyes locked, It was a good 10-15 minutes of them not talking and just letting themselves get lost in each other’s eyes.

Hesitantly, she sat back up scooting over to be closer to his body and placed her head on his shoulder. He swivels around and pulls her into a hug as he stares out into the waves. She sighed as he rubs her arms up and down. Resting her hand on his thigh while lazily forming random shapes on his knee. They were lost in thought together until she checked her watch and it was 4 in the morning. Time flew by without them realizing it and in a few hours sunrise was about to go over the horizon.

“We should head back, as much as I love being in your arms like this, we should go.” She said though she wasn’t making any move to get out of his arms.

He chuckled. “Yep we should. You have an appointment in a few hours, and I need to go to the studio first thing in the morning.” He said as he pulls her tighter into a hug, we lingered for a few moments before he helped me up as he dusted the sand from my dress and himself as well.

We walked back to the car and now all she could think of is how comfortable it was to being in his embrace. She put her hand rest around his waist as he kept her inside his embrace. They arrived at the edge of the beach were the pathway started, she sat on the railing as Namjoon put her shoes back on for her. He stood up and she threw her arms around him in a loose hug, resting both of her arms on his shoulder. He let his fingers grips her hips in an attempt to keep her balance in and not let her fall from the railing. She jerked all of a sudden tickled when he grabbed her waist a little too high.

She yelped, quickly covering her mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard. They laughed at each other in embarrassment. She pulled him closer giggling away. She could feel his breathy chuckles as he let his cheek meet the little exposed skin under my neck and collar bone.

“Angie…” he whispered.

“Hmmm…”

He raised his head his face inches away from hers, his gaze lingering on her face. His piercing his eyes looked as though he could see through my soul. Her hands moved from his shoulders as the sudden intensity proved to be too much for her to handle. She had almost forgotten how intensely he could make her feel. She was about to pull away when he reached for her wrist with one of his hands and place it to rest comfortably on his neck. He leans in closer, she could feel her cheeks burning as his breath sends shivers through her spine. He tucks her hair to her ear, softly tracing her face with his fingers.

He kissed her gently this time none of the strong commanding Namjoon now. Just sweet gentle kiss, he rested his lips onto hers, carefully touching and softly pecking as if her lips were the most delicate thing he’s ever touched. He didn’t rush her, he waited. He pulled away to see her face, she parted her lips as he goes in for the second time. Patiently waiting for her to open up. He trapped her between his arms and the railing to prevent her from falling from the railing. Without a warning he probed my lips deeper to explore our tongues tasting each other, as she welcomes his touch completely. She trembled as she drew a breath as an attempt to catch some air.

He pulled her closer as she grabbed onto him her body tensing up as he traced down her neck line unto her collarbone. Caught off guard, she let out a soft subtle moan to his ear. She felt his cheeks stretching and forming a smile on her skin as he went back to kiss her lips.

She felt fragile at that moment, she was bare no barriers, no excuses just her and Namjoon. Letting her emotions run freely inside her sending butterflies to roam in her stomach as she enjoyed being comforted by the man that she’s met only about 3 times now in total. Out of control, breaking boundaries, challenging rules because none of these things have ever happened before. Especially not to her, none of these intense feelings have ever surfaced before. And she was so sure she could’ve compose herself better but apparently this man shattered all of her walls. All of her logic and her sanity.

Finally peeling themselves away from each other. He picked her up and set her on her feet as they walked back to the car. He drove them both home his hang resting on her leg holding onto her hand as they smile at each other in comfortable silence. Not wanting the night to end he walked her up to her door which was right in front of his and held onto her hand and swung it back and forth.

“I wish this night never hand to end.” He brought her hand up to his lips. “I’m missing you already.” He whispered as he kissed her hand, then proceeded to do the same to her cheeks nose and forehead. She was smiling like a content cat, looking up at him as he cupped her face moving in to kiss her lips.

“Namjoon-oppa?!?” a familiar female voice called out from behind him. He froze as they both turned to see whose voice it belonged to.

“Is that the bitch you replaced me with?” the female voice coldly bit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun dun...  
> I told you there was a story in here somewhere...   
> Next chapter is gonna be really fun... >.<   
> Leave comments and or kudos I really do appreciate them.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay its been a hectic week for me since my boss has been gone I've been covering for him and it has not been fun. Than and Festa and the Lotte Family concert its just been crazy!! anyways enough boring you with my reality lets let the drama begin.... ENJOY!!!

Cold brown eyes met his as he saw his biggest fear, Hyuna, was standing in just inside his front door with nothing but her undies on, with a bed sheet trailing behind her. Her eyes piercing at them shooting daggers towards Angie. Her lips half open and her head mussed, with that just got out of bed look.

“Hyuna?” Namjoon’s jaw dropped as he took in the sight in front of him. He was a little confused as to why his friend was in his apartment wearing close to nothing. He knew Hyuna had liked him and he just treated her as a younger sister specially since he’s their CEO’s daughter.

“I asked you a question Oppa!” she moved her gaze to his and smiling teasingly at his reaction.

“Here I was about to surprise you, since we haven’t seen each other in a while and I see you with a new play thing? Did you miss me that much oppa?” Hyuna giggled trying to tease Namjoon.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m not the jealous type, well no.. you know what?  Actually I AM!” She sneered at Angie.

Angie was so shocked at the half naked woman coming out of Namjoon’s apartment, she was gorgeous, skinny beautiful and very territorial over Namjoon who up until a few minutes ago she thought could possibly have a hold on her heart. Tonight was supposed to be her perfect night, and now from the looks of it this greek god who she hasn’t been able to get off of her mind actually has a girlfriend.

Angie looked at Namjoon’s face, for an explanation, his face had a look of surprise his mouth was hanging open no doubt admiring the beauty of the goddess before him.

“Try to close your mouth will you before a fly comes landing in. “ She wiggled out of his arms smacked his chin close and quickly got out her keys to go into her apartment.

“I’m sorry but I don’t date used goods, you can have him and I hope you have a good life together.” Angie said her eyes blurring with tears.

“Aww, what’s the matter is your new plaything sensitive? I’m sorry oppa but everyone knows your mine and this chubby little thing is not gonna change that. So let’s just go in and I’ll show you the surprise I had in mind for you.” She told him as she moved to grab her hand, while snickering at the other woman.

Finally getting a grip on himself, alittle too late, he exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing? What are you wearing? Wait Angie don’t---“ he got cut off as the door slammed in his face.

He muttered a curse under his breathe as he turns around to finally face the little troublemaker in front of him.

“What the hell were you thinking? What in fucking hell do you think your doing?” Namjoon bit out snarling at Hyuna.

She was surprised at how savage he was to her. He had always treated her better than everyone else, and they have even played around a feww times with his brothe Taehyung.

“Oppa… I just wanted to surprise you. I figured we haven’t played in so long, maybe you were just grouchy over the phone because you know… you needed some.. release.” She said as he pushes her back into her apartment so no passerby would see her half naked. As soon as they got in, she hugs Namjoon’s waist from the back as he was locking the door.

“I just really missed you oppa!” she said her breasts nuzzling his back as he tries to remove her arms from around his waist. He was finally able to do so and look Hyuna in the eyes and saw that they were filling up with tears.

‘ _Goddamit!’_ he muttered internally, swiping his hand over his face exasperatedly. He grew up with Hyuna the three of them with his lil bro taehyung used to always be together hence when he decided to form his group and join the music industry he also became the main producer for them, all through the help of Hyuna’s dad who also happened to be their dad’s best friend.

Since they grew up together as they grew older they were busy trying to make something of themselves in the music business. Which also meant not a lot of time to date. They played around with each other here and there mostly because taehyung had the hots for hyuna, and he also had this major kink for sharing. He had a special place in his heart for Hyuna, but his feelings for Angie are unexplainable.

“How the heck did you even know where my apartment is and who let you in?” he sighed frustrated. “and put some clothes on wil you?” he picked up the bedsheet strewn on the floor and wrapped it around her.

“Oppa, you never used to reject me before. You’ve changed so much. Don’t you love me anymore?” she persisted evading his question.

“Is it because of her? that fat neighbor?! Oppa we’ve been together for so long! Don’t ruin this now!” she cried out, tears flowing down her face.

He felt so guilty making his little Hyuna cry but she just didn’t seem to understand that he only cared for him as a lil sister. He regretted even having played around with them at Taehyung’s request. It hadn’t been a big deal at the time. But she had to understand that Angie is in his life now, but he couldn’t bring himself to explain it to her as she was a crying mess in front of her.

“Just go in and change Hyuna, I’ll call your manager to drive you home.” He said his shoulders dropping in defeat.

“Oppa, you’re kicking me out? And you can’t call manager-unnie I just barely managed to get away from her to come over here. Dad’ll kill me but he knows I’m safe when I’m with you.” She said tears still in her eyes as she gave him big puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, just put some damn clothes on and I’ll drive you! I swear to god Hyuna if I have to tell you to put clothes on another time—“ he said once more in a menacing tone, as she hurriedly went back to his room to change.

“we’ll talk in the car once you’ve calmed down.” He added as he waited for her in the living room.

He was determined to make Hyuna understand that he was serious about Angie, he can’t lose her a second time.

***

She was mad, furious as hell, tears streamed down her eyes making her even more angrier at herself at the situation and most of all at that pain in the butt Namjoon. She shouldn’t be this attached to him yet she’s only met him three times for crying out loud. And yet here she was a crying mess just inside her front door. She couldn’t bear to continue into her apartment as every bit of it only reminded her of her escapades with Namjoon.

She took her phone out and dialed Tara’s number, as she couldn’t be stay in her apartment at the moment she couldn’t bear the thought of it. It was all so overwhelming at the moment.

“Tee… Can I stay with you?” she sniffled, her voice cracking as she called her twins name.

“Bammie?!” Tara said sleepily, and yet bolsting upright as she heard her friends voice. She looked at her bedside clock and saw that it was 5am, on a Saturday morning. She knew Angie always slept in on Saturday’s so the fact that she was calling her at the crack of dawn is definitely an emergency.

“Ok, where are you? I’ll be there in 15 minutes tops.” Tara answered already getting up and putting on her hoodie over her changing into shorts stepped into some sandals tied her hair up in pony grabbed her keys and was out the door before their conversation was even over.

On her way to Bammie’s apartment, she woke both Giselle and Sydney and told them to go over to my apartment so we could console Angie and of course they did so no questions asked. Sydney had just come home from Japan, and they had been worried about Angie after finding out from Giselle that she may have herself a new man. She didn’t pry though they were as close as twins because she knew that  she would let us know herself when the time comes.

She parked at Angie’s apartment complex and went to the lobby of the main condo and she was about to take the elevator up when something caught her eye. A blonde haired brown eyed skinny woman, in heels was talking to or more like trying to corner Angie. The woman looked very confrontational, but Angie just shook her off, and turned away, but you could see that she was visibly upset. She didn’t notice Tara until she almost walked into her.

“Bammie? You ok? Who was that? You want me to scratch her eyes out?!” tara said as she shook Angie’s shoulders while eyeing the bitch that was obviously the source of her current mood.

“No let’s just go I just need to get out of here please Tara.” Angie said pleading as she continued to have her shoulders down head drooped and looked like she was ready to fall over.

It took all of her might not to go up to the woman in question and choke answers out of her, What exactly did they to Angie? And why is her normally smiley albeit weirdo bff suddenly calling her with her full name instead of the nickname she gave her. Instead she guided angie to the car and drove the 15 minutes it took to get to her apartment in silence.

Before getting out of the car, she told bammie that the other Lahling’s were already there to support her. Angie just nodded as she trudged along to Tara’s front door.

The door swung wide open as Sydney went out to welcome Angie with open arms by the door. And Angie, finally fed up came flying into Sydney’s arms sobbing as they both fell onto the floor. Tara walking in right behind her as G struggled to close the door.

Angie sobbed into Syd’s arms for a good 10 minutes until she could let it all out, and finally calmed herself. Syd led her to Tara’s couch as Giselle went into the Tara’s kitchen and made coffee, meanwhile Tara went to get blankets and a change of clothes for Angie.

When they all settled around the living room, the morning sunshine was already pouring. Angie had calmed down and coffee was given to everyone.

“So tell us what happened? Yesterday when I saw you you were so giddy, so I assumed you just went on a date with someone. And you seemede very preoccupied with him on the videocall too.” Giselle teased.

“What happened lahling~? Tell us.” Tara said as she offered her a cup of coffee.

Sniffling,  and trying to not to cry out and bawl again at G’s mention of her and Namjoon getting caught on that videocall during their date last night.

“I don’t even know where to start.” She looked at all of their concerned faces, as she accepted the coffee and took a sip trying to calm her nerves.

“Just start from the very beginning and tell us what happened. We worry about you babe.” Syd squeezed her hand in support.

She proceeded to tell them the story of how he met Namjoon, and how mesmerized she was and how in her heart just wants to burst everytime they were together. She told them all the tiny details, his eyes, his dimples, his abs, his long thick… friend. She told them how they were apart for a few months and got together again everythig that happened up to calling Tara this morning. No one said a thing, afraid to interrupt her train of thought. Her tears had started to fall again, as Tara tried to probe quietly.

“So then what happened after you called me? Why was that girl looking like she was harassing you?”

“I took the elevator down so I could wait for you in the lobby, I couldn’t bear to look at my apartment you see. As I got to the lobby I see him and his girlfriend walking out together their hands on each others waist he made her wait in the lobby while I assumed he went to get the car.” The car, she thought which he had just driven me home only a few hours ago. Another round of tears were threatening to choke her as she tried to breathe and calm herself down again.

Giselle came  to her other side and hugged her put her chin on Angie’s shoulder,

“It’s ok Angie you can cry.” She said rubbing her back.

She cried until her eyes were literally no longer visible and the lahlings teased her about it. Taking a deep breath she told them Hyuna had seen her looking at her Namjoon and walked over to talk to her.

***

_**30 minutes ago** _

“Okay Oppa, I’ll wait for you.” Hyuna said kissing his cheek, as Namjoon grumbled to go and take the car. Fully intent on telling her to cut it out and set her straight on the car ride home.

She turns and sees the neighbour she saw her Namjoon-oppa with earlier. She walked over to her fully intent on making her understand her place.

“Hey aren’t you the lady that was trying to get between me and my fiance?” Hyuna said. “I just want you to know that I don’t take kindly to women trying to steal other women’s men. He’s already spoken for and yet you flung yourself all over him. He must’ve just taken pity on you being his lonely neighbor and all because my oppa is very kind like that. But let’s get this straight, you better back off from my man if you know what’s good for you.” Hyuna said menacingly.

“I don’t poach other women’s men, if youre so concerned over your man then why don’t you put a leash on him so he doesn’t go sniffing somewhere he belongs. I assume he wasn’t satisfied with you or else why would he have to come to me when he has you?” Angie retorted eyes coldly looking at the woman in front of her.

“Oh please what would my oppa want with a fattie like you?” Hyuna snickered eyes flashing.

“I may be a fattie, but at least I’m not a whiny little bitch who has to keep her man under ball and chain.” She bit out, shaking in anger.

Hyuna was so furious she slapped Angie backhandedly,

“You have no right to call me a bitch when you’re the other woman. And YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU’RE DEALING WITH.” She smirked evilly, “I can make your life a living nightmare so don’t try me.”

“As far as I know you can both go to hell and back, I want nothing to do with you or your two timing fiance.” She slapped Hyuna’s face.

“And that is to teach you never to lay your hands on me ever again I don’t care if you’re the queen of the damn world. You have no right to lay your hands on me.” She turns away and keeps walking and almost walks into Tara.

***

 

Angie sniffled again remembering Hyuna’s vicious words. To be honest she was perfect though, though she was beautiful inhumanly beautiful, she could be a celebrity for all she knew. Heck she worked in the industry but she had no time to figure out all these new stars that keep debuting one after another she stopped paying attention to newbies after 2014. She just couldn’t keep up. Given that Namjoon was a music producer it wouldn’t be too far off to have his fiancé as a celebrity.

“I’m so stupid I barely know the guy but I don’t know why I let him affect me this way. I just fell so hard so fast, and I can only blame myself.” Angie said in a small voice.

“I should’ve punched her in the face while I was there so her pretty lil face could get disfigured. She probably paid to get that face anyway.” Tara exclaimed fuming.

“Namjoon… Namjoon… why is that name so familiar? I swear when I see that guy I’m gonna castrate him and send him to Timbuktu!” Sydney narrowed her eyes clenching her fists. She was the shorter than the other two but was definitely known to have a short temper. Even her staff was afraid of the little dragon or so they called her when she’s mad.

“Now now, Angie, you are not stupid, you gave the guy a chance which is all you can do otherwise how on earth are we ever going to be in a relationship. But you will learn from this. I say you talk to this Namjoon guy and give him a piece of your mind. And don’t let him see that he’s hurt you. Be you the amazing awesome Angela Paige we know and love. You are young, successful, beautiful and a lot of men are just waiting in the wings and desperate to have a chance at being with you. Don’t let him see you suffer. He should be the one to suffer, for even thinking that he could pull a stunt like this.” Giselle told her as he took her shoulders and made him face her.

“You listen to me Angela Paige, you are Angel Paige, you make things happen, and celebrities love working with you and you are highly sought after in the industry. Your curves make Angelina Jolie jealous and your wit sets you apart from anyone else. So don’t compare yourselves to other people coz you are perfect just the way you are!” The other two nodded ferociously, as they pull Angie into a group hug.

***

Namjoon waits until Hyuna’s seated in the car then turns off the ignition and locks the car. “Hyuna I need you to get something right, and I need you to not interrupt me when I’m talking.” He said as he saw Hyuna about to pull one of her fits again.

“I love you like a real sister, and I’m sorry I know that’s weird coming from me since we have done things together that siblings should definitely not be doing and that is definitely on me. You and Taehyung mean a lot to me, so I hope you would respect it if I told you that I have found someone that really makes me happy. I think I really am in love with her though it’s still in the early stages. IF she can forgive me for the commotion you created earlier I really want to be serious with her.”

“I know we’ve been intimate but that was years ago and I consider you as one of my closest friends so I don’t want to have a misunderstanding with you over this. And don’t use tears on me this time, I let you get away with it most times but I’m serious this time. You can’t pull shit like this anymore. I won’t allow it and I won’t condone it.” He looked at her his eyes serious, his whole demeanor different from the oppa she’s always known and loved.

Hyuna was quiet for a while as he stared at his profile. She wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise from this point of view but she was confident her oppa would still belong to her but she may need to change her strategy. She put her acting skills to work.

“Okay oppa,” she sighed dramatically. “You seem to really be in love with her. It’s just I guess I always thought we would end up together, I don’t know how to move on from now, you’re still my oppa but you’re not.” her shoulders drooping as she avoids his eyes.

“Let’s just go.” Hyuna said her voice wavering.

***

Over the next couple of days Namjoon tried everything he could to apologize and talk to Angie. He figured since they were neighbors it would be the easiest thing in the world. He left multiple messages on her phone. He was legit worried that she wasn’t coming home. He kicked himself multiple times for not settling it with her then and there that night. He tormented himself with thoughts of never seeing her again and so many scenarios as to how it would have seemed from her point of view.

Taehyung came over to his apartment since he hasn’t been answering his calls and all the members were worried about him. Most of all their CEO kept asking about him and they kept trying to dodge his questions but they need their leader, his brother to be back in action. He walked into his brother’s apartment and it was dark all the curtains were drawn, he turned on the light and saw it was a mess. Beer bottles everywhere, leftover chicken strewn over everywhere. He heard a groan, by the couch as he slowly approached the living room.

“Get out of my apartment.” He said his speech slurring, he saw his brother laying curled in a ball in the couch head underneath the blanket.

“Hyung, why haven’t you been answering our calls?” Taehyung asked as he approached the couch.

“Why should I when she’s not answering my calls? He retorted. _‘She?’_  Taehyung thought, did he get into a fight with that hot girl she saw last.

“Come on hyung you’re never like this, you never drink. You’re a lightweight.” Taehyung scoffed slightly out of his comfort zone as he saw his older brother a drunk mess. You could tell that he had cried at one point. He was usually just quiet when he was having hard times. Even when he had a huge slump when their group was in their trainee days having a hard time making them successful he had never turned to alcohol to get rid of the pain.

“I’m so fucked Tae, I don’t know how to explain to her, if she would just let me explain—“ he broke off he had to take a breath in order to continue what he needed to say he was overwhelmed with emotions. The liquor did nothing to dampen his emotions. It helped him pass out faster though. But he had already run out of beer.

“Hyung, you’re not making sense.” He said coming over to sit next to him on the couch. “Tell me what happened. A few days ago you were over the moon over your date with Angie, what happened?”

Namjoon told him everything down to the last detail and up to the point when he even told Hyuna to lay off. He could see that his brother really loved the woman albeit they’ve only know each other a short time. It seems he really fell for this woman. He was resenting her a little bit for not even letting his brother explain the situation to her.

“It’s only been a few days hyung, she may just need some time to think things over. Give it a few more days and I’ll help you hunt her down we can hire a PI for crying out loud just get yourself together coz at the moment we need our leader more.” Taehyung told him. “You may want to start by taking a shower hyung, you reek of alcohol. Ugh I’ll go get you hangover meds, I’ll be right back and you better be in the shower by the time I get back.” He grumbled as he trudged out again.

Namjoon, looked at Taehyung feeling a bit better because he may have jumped the gun and overreacted but it wasn’t like her to not answer any of his messages or calls. Granted he had been mad but you’d thing after day 6 she would have already calmed down and be ready to face him.

***

It was dark when Taehyung finally got him to leave the apartment and head to their studio to focus on their music. Taehyung went to get his car while he stayed in the lobby as he left a message to the concierge for Angie in case she returns. As he was turning back towards the front door he saw Angie for the first time again it what he felt like was weeks. She looked up and their eyes locked. Her eyes were swollen you could tell she had been crying, she stopped in her tracks. He approached her and she started backing up, she turned and ran away from him as fast as she could.

He wasn’t going to let her get away again and so he ran after her, thanking his lucky stars for his long legs that made him catch up to her that much faster. Panicked and wanting to get away since her heart was pounding and felt like it was going to explode all over again after seeing his face, she ran into the cross street, all she knew was that she had to get away, the next thing she saw were headlights coming straight for her. She froze like a deer in the headlights, she heard it in her head belatedly Namjoon screaming her name, he missed her by about a foot or so and the car hit her and sent her tumbling in the middle of the street.

**“ANGIEEEEEE!!!!!!”**

***

The woman driving the car dark tinted black car, was terrified of what she had knowingly done. She fled the scene while they were preoccupied with saving the woman she just hit. She was laughing hysterically as she drove off crazily.

‘ _If she thought she was gonna get Namjoon away from her she’s got another thing coming. Then I’ll be able to swoop right back in after he mourns the loss of that bitch.’_ Hyuna was cackling hysterically unaware that Taehyung had witnessed the whole scene.

***

_**At the hospital…** _

He never left the hospital, he blamed himself for everything that happened and now she’s in critical condition and he couldn’t do anything about it. And if there was one thing he hated with a vengeance it was being helpless. He held onto her hand in despair, all he could do now  was pray to every deity there is that she would be okay. She was in surgery for a good three hours, he didn’t know who to contact for her so she just left a message with the concierge in their apartment to contact her next of kin. They finally took her out into the ICU after the surgery so they could monitor her for the next 24 hours which is the most critical time for her.

Thankfully all her limbs are intact albeit a little bruised but she lost a lot of blood and she had internal hemorrhage. If she didn’t wake up in the next 24 hours the doctor’s said she may be in a comatose for who knows how long.

“My god Angie, I don’t know how you became such a critical part of my life. But I love you with all my heart, I should’ve been better, took you on more dates, not let my hormones control me.” He sobbed holding on to her hand as he traced his fingers on her pale face.

“I’ll do anything baby just please wake up. I’m so sorry I didn’t know how hurt you would be over Hyuna, but please know that I can’t live without you. She’s nothing to me you hear me. We’re not related we-we’re just friends but if it’s such a big deal to you I won’t ever see her again. Please baby just open your eyes and let me see those big beautiful brown eyes.” His voice cracked as tears rolled down his face as he held her hands in his.

She had become such an essential part of his life, he couldn’t remember a time when he was as inspired and happy as he was when he was with Angie. He kept caressing her face as he stared at the love his life lying their limp and listless so unlike the active, funny and sweet Angie she always was.

He laid his head beside her on the bed still holding onto her hand for dear life.

 

****

She felt weightless, like she weighted nothing, the pain she felt the past week seemed to have disappeared, she couldn’t remember what it was that made her so sad and why she was in pain but she knew that she didn’t feel like it anymore. She felt giggly, she saw clouds and unicorns and felt like a little child giggling and playing in this surreal world she didn’t even begin to question. She saw a beautiful bright orb of light at the far end and she wanted to follow it. She was so happy and giggly as a child could be amazed at all the wonderful things. But something held her back from following the bright light. She heard a distinct sound.

It sounded like someone crying, she looked and a lake appeared right next to her and she saw a little boy with his head laying on a hospital bed holding on to a hand she couldn’t see. She heard someone yell her name.

“ ** _ANGIEEEEEE!!!!!!”_**

She was pretty sure that was her name. Again she looked at the boy who was now crying, her heart cried out for the boy she saw on the reflected on the lake.

**_“My god Angie, I don’t know how you became such a critical part of my life. But I love you with all my heart, I should’ve been better, took you on more dates, not let my hormones control me.” He sobbed._ **

Confused she looked closer, _‘Why is he calling my name?’_

**_“I’ll do anything baby just please wake up. I’m so sorry I didn’t know how hurt you would be over Hyuna, but please know that I can’t live without you. She’s nothing to me you hear me. We’re not related we-we’re just friends but if it’s such a big deal to you I won’t ever see her again. Please baby just open your eyes and let me see those big beautiful brown eyes.” His voice cracked and tears rolled down his face as he held her hands in his._ **

She was so sad she wanted to go to the boy and console him. She jumped into the water, and felt herself falling and tumbling into a never-ending abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dashi run... run.. run... *hides before I get killed by the readers* before y'all kill me...  
> Soooooo.... what did yall think? please don't kill me just yet... I promise it'll get better maybe... lol  
> Plus I'm anxious to know what you guys think so far?  
> I shall appreciate any and all the kudos and comments y'all leave!!! feed me i adore feedback...  
> also to all the Hyuna fans out there i actually really love her so don't hate me it's just a story ok?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with an update??? Lol I figured you'd like to see the next part of our story sooner rather than later...  
> After this I'll be writing an epilogue and then I'll be writing the next book of this series.  
> I've come to love these characters so much that I think I might end up just making a full series for each Lahling.  
> Anyways, on with the story.

It had been 3 days since the accident, Namjoon refused to leave Angie’s side even for a second. He had met her friends who came in the next day. It wasn’t quite the introduction he was expecting. But he had stood his ground, he wasn’t leaving Angie’s side even if they had to drag him away. He looked horrible, the dark bags under his eyes and his shirt disheveled. He had changed into a different shirt but he still couldn’t get the sight of Angie’s blood on his hands as they waited for the ambulance to take her. He held onto her hand once again praying fervently that she wake up and save him from this nightmare of a life without her.

He thought back to the day he met her friends. He was in the worst condition that day he cared for nothing and no one except Angie at this moment.

**_2 days ago Sydney’s Office_ **

“Where is that woman?” she sighed again annoyed at not being able to reach one of her bffs. She needed Angie to help her set-up a surprise she had for Tara. She finally got a book offer for her and she needed Angie to distract Tara while she made the necessary preparations.

“Ugh this kid sure knows how to annoy me!” she said again as she tried Angie’s cell for what felt like the 100th time that day. She was fond of Angie, though she would never tell her that lest she annoys the heck out of me, and never let me live it down. She tried calling Angie’s apartment lobby to see if there were any messages or if she went on any vacations.

‘ _Although I’m pretty sure she would tell us if she did…’_ she thought to herself. She dialed and the receptionist answered.

“Spring Day Heights residences, how may I help you?” the lady on the other side said.

“This is Jane Scott, I’m a friend of Angela Paige in unit 775, and I was wondering if she had left a message for me or any of her friends? We’ve been unable to contact her.” She replied.

“Oh Ms. Scott, I have an important message for you from Mr. Kim!” the receptionist exclaimed. “Ms. Paige was in an accident and was brought to the hospital….” Her entire body felt like it had turned to ice. Then she went into emergency mode. She jot down the address to the hospital and hung up.

“Liz, cancel all my appointments for the day, and re-schedule those I have for this week for next week. I have an emergency situation.” She spoke as she changed her heels into flat strappy sandals picked up her Louis Vuitton purse and walked out the door.

Her Assistant, Liz Baker, nodded and caught up with her, “But what about your meeting with the CEO of Big Hit Entertainment today?”

“CANCEL IT!” she said curtly.

“But, But—Ms. Scott—“

“I said HANDLE IT LIZ!” she cut her off as she walked into the elevator and closed the doors.

Next she called Giselle and Tara and told them, to meet up with her at the hospital. Apparently Giselle was already with Jaebum hence saving her one extra call. Then she made another call to the hospital to check on Angie’s condition and make sure she had the best doctor’s and treatment possible and moved to the VVIP rooms. This was how she found out that a Mr. Namjoon Kim had already taken care of everything.

She knew she couldn’t lose  her cool, if this was the same asshole that hurt her friend he was not gonna get one inch near Angie if she had anything to say about it. She called Angie’s company to give them a heads up on what’s going on and to make sure she didn’t get fired for not calling in.

The drive to the hospital seemed like the longest drive she had to make she had pre-occupied herself with updating everybody and going into  emergency reaction mode that now that she was here she went straight for Angie’s room on the third floor ICU.

After speaking with the Doctor, and getting updated on her condition, she went in, Giselle and Tara at her heels having just arrived a few minutes after her. They went into her hospital room and was surprised to see a tall tanned man, next to Angie and holding on to her hand for dear life.

“Who are you? And what have you done to our friend?” Sydney asked him coldly.

Namjoon’s eyes never left Angie’s face as he answered her. “I’m her boyfriend.” He held her hand to his cheek as he closed his eyes to prevent tears building up in his eyes to once again start pouring.

“If that’s the case then you’re the last person that Angie would want to see at the moment, so I suggest you leave this room ASAP before we call security.” Sydney bit out, her heart aching at the sight of Angie’s black and blue face and her head in a bandage. Several different wires connected her to the hospital equipment. She looked scathingly at Namjoon once again, who just ignored her.

“I’m not leaving her side.” Namjoon said stubbornly.

“It wasn’t a question.” Sydney said again. Giselle tried to ease the situation by trying to calm Sydney down, but then Jaebum burst in through the door.

“Who did this to ANGIE?” he ran next to Angie’s side. Seeing her black and blue and in bandages reminded him of his sister’s last few days in the hospital before she passed away. And he was seeing red.

Giselle motioned to Tara to calm Sydney and Namjoon down while she went to settle JB down. “Jaebum it’s gonna be ok she’s fine now she’s in the hospital we’re just now getting more information.” Giselle said hugging him from behind trying to keep him from throwing a fit in the hospital room.

***

She ached and it hurt like a fucking bitch she tried to open her eyes, the noise around her was so loud. She was fighting against the darkness that was threatening to engulf her to sleep. She peered one eye open then the other, and came face to face with a man’s blurry face.

“Angie…” he said tears rolling down his eyes in relief.

“Jaebum-ah, shut-up you’re so loud.” She said smiling as she touched his face fondly and squeezed the hand he had in his. She had cotton mouth and her voice came out a hoarse whisper, but she felt the need to reassure him. “I’m ok, I’m fine and I promise, I won’t go anywhere, but I’m tired so I’ll sleep some more ok?” she said before losing her strength and the darkness that had been clouding her mind once again.

Namjoon’s wiped the tears rolling down his face as he clenched his jaw and said nothing but continued holding her hand. She wasn’t in her right mind he told himself. She was probably still mad at him and did not expect him to be there. He was disappointed that the first person she looked for was of a different man. He was however thankful that she had woken up that at least was a good sign.

Meanwhile, Jaebum had sobered up after hearing Angie’s voice through the commotion and was now holding her other hand.

“It’s ok Angie, I’m here baby, yes yes get some rest, Oppa’s here I’ll take care of you, like I always do.” He whispered the last part out.

The doctor was called in to let him know that Angie woke up and spoke for a little bit before going under again.

“That’s a good sign, her brain seems to be functioning just fine if she was able to converse with you. Also, this eliminates the worry of her being in a coma, my assumption is that the meds have just kicked in which is why she fell asleep again. Give her a few hours and she should be awake again.” Doctor Kwon smiled at them easing everyone’s worries.

“I’ll have my nurse Harley here direct you over to the waiting room for families as we can’t have all of you crowding her in the room while she’s still recovering.” He said motioning to the small framed nurse next to him.

“I’ll stay with her. You guys can go ahead.” Namjoon said as he turned to go back to Angie’s door.

“Like hell you are!” Jaebum grabbed his shoulder and punched him square in the jaw, causing Namjoon to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Jaebum climbed on top of him and kept punching his face, Namjoon tried to get the other man off of him as he used his arms to block Jaebum’s punches and swung one right back at him. He was Angie’s boyfriend, he had every right to be there for her not this guy who thinks he can whisper sweet things to her woman like that. He caught Jaebum’s arm and twisted and punched and kicked him off. He finally got to his feet, spitting some blood out, when Taehyung got to the scene.

Giselle was trying her best to hold Jaebum back, she was crying as she did so grabbing him by the waist while Taehyung pulls his brother to the other direction.

***

Tara walks up to Namjoon, in the waiting room handing him a can of cold coffee. He had been separated from Jaebum and were now on opposite sides of the waiting room after their injuries from the fight were dressed and bandaged.

“May I?” she asked him motioning to the seat next to him. He shrugged his shoulders accepting the coffee can she offered.

“So lover boy, since I don’t know your name. Let me introduce myself. I’m Tara Montgomery, your girlfriend’s bff and coincidentally her twin.” He looked at her funny when she heard the twin part. She looked nothing like his Angie, she was tall, toned and had a chocolate brown complexion. Her long purple braids framing her face.  

She chuckled, “I know, I know I don’t look anything like her but let’s just say we’re blood sisters. When nobody knew me as a little foreign kid she accepted me when nobody else wanted to. We’ve been through a lot together, Angie and I, and though I may not be as cold as Syd is at the moment I do know my twin, how she feels and what she’s feeling way before she even has to tell me. Now what I want to know is, what’s your end of the story?”

“All I know is my twin was crying all last week because of you and then all of a sudden here we are now. So I’m gonna have to ask you to forgive Syd-er-Jane for her coldness towards you.” She smiled albeit a little sadly.

He nodded, looked at the coffee can in his hand, and told Tara the events of that day. He told her how much he had fallen for Angie, and how he couldn’t even work these past weeks without her at his side. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. He left out the part that he was close to punching the daylights out of the Jaebum dude for even thinking about holding his woman as tenderly as he did in that hospital room. He clenched his fists.

“Thanks, Tara, for at least listening to my side of the story.” He looked at her and she could see the torment behind his eyes and the dark bags under his eyes were definitely scene. She could tell that he wasn’t lying with how much he loved Angie. She rubbed his back and sighed wondering how dramatic Angie’s love life suddenly became in the days she hadn’t spoken to her.

***

**_4 days ago Tara’s House_ **

“Hey Bammie, feeling better?” Tara said finally coming out of her office after finishing up a chapter of her story. She plopped next to her on the couch and cuddled up to her best friend putting her chin on her shoulder, as Angie was sorting out her schedules, figuring out which to prioritize with her clients and production.

“You know I still keep getting questioned about why you call me Bammie.” She chuckled.  “But yeah I’m just trying to keep busy and keep him away from my thoughts.” She looked at Tara, funnily enough they may look nothing like the other but they seem to know what each other says before the other needs to say it. Hence, they considered themselves twins.

“Babe, I know, I know, I just wish I could help you out more but all I can say is you’ve seen how I was when I broke up and moved away from my ex, you were there for me the entire time. So just know I’ll be here for you. And I know you, you hate all the mushy mush mush stuff, so even though I know you’re hurting right now. You don’t have to tell me. Coz I already understand.” She hugged her tight and then stood up.

Angie tugged at her hand looking at her, her eyes started watering again. “Dammit Tee~, you did it again taking the friggin words out from my head.” She starts bawling, they were never the mushy kind the two of them, and they always knew what to say to make the other feel better. But right now all Tara could do was hug her best friend.

“I love him Tee~ and I know it’s too soon, and I know I still need to get to know him more. There’s so many things we still need to do but what will I do if he really is engaged?” she sobbed onto her shoulder.

“Babe you need to hear his side of the story first, if you love him this much don’t you think he deserves at least that much?” Tara said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. “You know you didn’t have to hold it in when it’s just me and you.” She grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

“Look at me Angela Paige, you cry your eyes out as much as you want and then go put on your big girl pants and go for it. Hunt the man you love and demand an explanation from him. I know your hurting right now, I know that. I’ve been there but if you don’t want what could be your first real love to be burdened by if’s buts and maybe’s.” she told her handing her a tissue box from the nearby side table.

“But—but—what if he really is engaged?” Angie asks in a small voice.

“Then we kick his ass, and we’ll drink to our hearts content until the pain is gone. You pick yourself up and show him that he messed with the wrong woman. You are Angela Paige the best producer in town. You work with hot attractive men all the time. He will regret it.” Tara told her determinedly.

“But before you jump into negative conclusions, have you ever thought about what if that woman was just one of those crazy delusional women who makes up stories in their heads. You said it yourself, you guys were having fun and he told you about his life during your date. So give him a chance first, then if he really is an arse then I’ll help you bury the body.” She said jokingly.

“Okay~ I’ll do it!” Angie said standing up more determined now than ever, before she slumped back on the couch. “Tomorrow, I’ll do it tomorrow!”

Tara smacked her in the head with a throw pillow “Chicken!” she proceeded to make clucking noises.

“Heeee~eeyyy!!!! I’m still hurting here…” Angie tried to pull a sad puppy dog face.

Tara narrowed her eyes, and raised an eyebrow in question then proceeded to aim another pillow at her which led to the girls having a pillow fight in the middle of the day.

After a while they had calmed down, Angie looked to Tara as they were both splayed on the carpet beside the couch. “That’s the first time I’ve laughed like that in a week, thanks tweenie, and I promise I’ll get my butt back to my apartment tomorrow and face my problems like a big girl. No more hiding out.”

Tara flipped her braids back, and smiled at her. “Of course that’s my job, Tara best friend extraordinaire!” she said haughtily before bursting out laughing.

“There’s one more thing I’m terrified of thinking about.” Angie confessed.

“And what’s that?” Tara asked curious.

“I’m terrified of the thought of introducing Mr. Possessive Namjoon to Mr. Overprotective Brother Jaebum.” She shivered at the thought.

Tara’s eyes widened as a wry smile formed on her face. “Ooh girl, that is one mighty headache right there.” She giggled. “Hi pot meet kettle.” Shaking his head as she patted Angie’s head who was burying her face in one of her throw pillows.”

The next day Angie packed up her stuff and headed back to her apartment, taking a couple of deep breaths before she got out her uber and went inside bracing herself for a possible run in with Namjoon. She followed Tara’s advice and cried out all she could so she could get it out of her system hence she looked like a panda with swollen eyes at the moment. She sighed and pushed through the doors dragging her bags with her and she looked up she stopped in her tracks. He approached her and she started backing up. ‘ _Wait, it’s too soon I don’t think I’m ready for this yet.’_ Seeing his face made her heart hurt and clench, she turned and ran away from him as fast as she could.

***

****

****

**_Present Day_ **

Tara tapped Namjoon’s shoulder as he had fallen asleep at an awkward angle by Angie’s bedside. “You’re brother’s here with a friend and brought some clean clothes for you to change in. You need to get some proper rest I’ll take over for a few hours and come back when you’ve gotten some rest.”

Namjoon was about to object when Tara gave him her signature eyebrow raise. “Don’t question me on this I’m sure Angie wouldn’t want you getting sick watching over her. She’ll kill me if she finds out I let you go on like this.” She nudged him out of the chair.  “Plus you are in dire need of a shower Mister.” She said as he dragged him to the door.

She looked over to his brother Taehyung and his friend. “Please make sure you at least get him to eat something, get some rest and a shower. I’ll keep you guys updated on Angie’s condition if anything changes. Her parents should be here in the morning.”

Taehyung nodded, “Thanks Tara, you’ve got my number so please just let us know if anything happens. And Sorry if my hyung caused you guys any trouble.” He said as he looked over at Namjoon’s face that was still bruised from the fist fight of the previous day. He guided his still sleepy brother out, his friend trailed behind him as he kept looking back at Tara, winking at her when he caught her eye. Tara raised her eyebrows in question and shook her head before going back into Angie’s room to check in on her.

***

Jaebum was a mess. _‘It was Ari all over again.’_ He recalled the endless days he sat outside the hospital room anxiously awaiting news from the doctor, after his sister Ari, Angie’s childhood friend was involved in a hit and run accident one day as they were heading home from school. He was supposed to drop by her school but him and Jinyoung decided to hit up the PC rooms for longer than expected hence he missed and was late in picking her up. He had always beat himself over it. He was the oldest brother he should have taken care of her more. Angie had survived but Ari didn’t make it and he vowed to himself that he was going to protect Angie himself as if he was his own sister.

Seeing Angie lying in that hospital bed was like seeing Ari all over again. Tears rolled down his eyes as he took another shot of soju. He angrily wiped the tears from his face. He was staring off into space as he thought about how preoccupied he’s been lately. He hadn’t even had a chance to drop in to see how she was doing lately. He was too busy figuring out his own emotions and his pent up feelings for Giselle that he didn’t see his little Angie had needed her.

He gripped the glass of soju angrily as he recalled the man he saw by her bedside. The cause of his Angie’s pain, maybe if he had pressed for more information, if maybe he had made himself more available to her, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. He had failed in his promise to her parents to watch over her and protect her. He didn’t want Giselle to get the wrong idea but, his Angie had never been in a serious relationship before, so that jerk introducing himself as her boyfriend was unacceptable. He didn’t deserve his Angie. His hand unconsciously went to the cut on his eyebrow where the guy had punched him. He wasn’t going to let the bastard close to his little Angie.

He stood up shakily and left money on the table and walked unsteadily around the corner to where the hospital was. He got to the elevator without anyone noticing him as he pressed the floor to Angie’s hospital room. He managed to avoid the family room where he knew Giselle and her lahling crew was and went straight for Angie’s room. Lucky for him it was empty. He sat next to the bed by Angie.

His tears once again rolling down his face. “My Little Angie, Oppa is so sorry for not taking better care of you. Please don’t leave me, don’t leave me, Ari leaving me is enough, Angie-yah, wake up for me again please.” He placed his forehead against hers, as he stroked her hair. “I love you my lil Angie.” He whispered kissing her **cheek**.

***

Angie convulsed her entire body shaking, the monitors connected to her by wires were beeping non-stop. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room with the lahlings at their heels. The doctor took out the defibrillator and set it to the highest setting since the monitor’s show she had already flat lined. Jaebum stared at them wide eyed unable to do anything. He saw Giselle in the corner crying brokenly in a corner as Tara and Sydney hugged each other in tears. He shook his head as the doctors did their best to revive her. He watched as the doctor declared the time of death and covered her with a sheet. She looked so pale and weak, tears rolled hotly down his cheeks as he kept shaking his head in disbelief as he fell down to his knees a broken sob leaving his lips.

***

Namjoon ate a piece of toast with butter and eggs just to shut Taehyung and Jimin up. He took a shower and changed into fresh clothes too. But now he was itching to go back to the hospital.

“Hyung, you need to rest first, you’ll be of no help to Angie if you collapse by her side.” Taehyung reasoned.

“Yeah plus that hottie at the hospital is not going to let you back in unless you’ve gotten some more rest.” Jimin told him.

“I don’t care Angie needs me!” Namjoon started to get up but both guys weren’t budging.

“Okay okay, I’ll sleep on the couch in Angie’s room ok?” he told them earnestly. “I don’t feel right being here not knowing how she’s doing. I- I- I- feel so…. Helpless.” He said as he slumped back into his chair.

Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other and patted Namjoon’s shoulder.

“Okay Hyung we’ll take you back but only if you promise not to cause any more trouble ok. Just be there for Angie.” Taehyung told him.

They drove back to the hospital with an overnight bag for Namjoon and some toiletries.

He went straight for Angie’s room as his brother and Jimin stayed in the family room with the others.

He opened the door just as he sees Jaebum place his forehead against Angie’s, he stroked her hair. “I love you my lil Angie.” He whispered kissing her **lips**.

Namjoon clenched his jaw, a tick forming at his temple. That was the last straw! He had observed how familiar this man had been with his Angie and with her friends. Angie mentioning his name first thing she woke up and now THIS!!!!

He strolled out of the room angrily, seeing red. He was livid, he wanted to kill somebody he was barely getting a hold on his anger. He went to the nearest emergency exit and punched the wall yelling in anger. He walked out of the hospital and went to the soju place next to the hospital.

***

Angie woke up to Jaebum’s face next to hers. She raised her hand to caress his hair. “Jaebum-ah what are you doing here smelling like alcohol? Did you start drinking without me?” she teased.

Jaebum, stirred from his dream. It had been so realistic! He looked at her and clasped her hands and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so happy you’re awake again. You scared the crap out of me you lil munchkin!” He mussed her hair as he did a thousand times when they were kids.

“Hey easy on the merchandise, I already feel like crap don’t make me look like one too.” She told him as she scanned the room to check for any traces of Namjoon. Her face fell at the thought that he may not even know that she was hospitalized. She sighed as she returned her attention back to JB. “Don’t worry too much oppa I’m fine, I’m a fighter remember, and yes I promise not to scare you like this again. And tell my parents they don’t have to come all the way here. I don’t want them worrying unnecessarily.”

“Too late princess, the crew already called them and they’re on their way back from Indonesia as we speak.” He casually told her feeling a lot better now that they’re at least back to normal with their conversations.

“They didn’t have to cut their vacation short. And I told you to never call me munchkin or princess… Ick.” Angie told him, frowning.

“They’re you’re parents babe of course they have a right to know when you’re in the hospital. You were in accident a serious one at that.” JB told her. “I’m just happy that you’re awake and feeling better now. I thought… I felt like it was Ari all over again.” He confessed looking at Angie holding her hand closely.

“I’m sorry oppa, I didn’t mean to trigger those memories again. But see I’m fine you don’t have to worry healthy as a horse.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Yeah you better be kid, alright I’ll get out of here tell the lahling’s you’re awake so they can see you too. They’ve been worried sick about you.” He smiled wryly at her, he wasn’t ready to bring up the man who had been at her hospital bed for nearly 4 days. He was just relieved that she was ok and seemed to be recovering fine.

Her friends took turns checking in on her after they found out she was awake and her doctor run a few more tests and confirmed that she was recovering faster than most patients. Thanks to the immediate medical attention she got, he told her to make sure to thank her boyfriend for getting her here immediately. Angie laughed thinking it was Jaebum and said he’s just an over protective older brother.

“That’s one very dedicated older brother, he even got in a fight with that other guy just to stay by your side, but if you say so he’s so handsome and tall though.” The nurse commented.

“Strange though I don’t see him anywhere now that you’re awake…” the nurse continued, as she gave her the medication.

“Which guy are you talking about? The one that just left?” Angie asked curious.

“Nope. There was another guy, the one that took you to the hospital, he had been so worried about you the poor thing wouldn’t even eat or change the past 4 days so he wouldn’t leave your side. The braided lady had to force him to leave for his own good. Alright then, that’s enough for tonight get some rest. I’ll check on you tomorrow. Doctor says if you progress well enough you should be able to get outta here by the end of this week.” The nurse said as she finished up.

_‘Could it be Namjoon?’_ her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Namjoon still worrying about her. Because that means he still cared for her, that meant that he loved her. She was scared to let her hopes up. After all she wasn’t even sure if that woman really was engaged to him or not. She prayed fervently that it really wasn’t the case. Because she had wanted to see him as soon as she woke up. She wondered why he hadn’t come to visit her if he really was here.

How did her life get so complicated in just a matter of weeks? Wasn’t she the good old, rough and tough take no shit from anyone kind of girl? Lately she felt like she was filming one of those dramas that she always did the productions for. She laughed wryly complete with hot leading man, bitchy villain and now even an accident scene. She laughed at her train of thought, occupational hazard of being in the movie and drama industry. You think everything in real life can be scripted. She sighed again as thoughts of Namjoon lulled her to sleep.

***

A few days passed, and still she’d seen no sign of Namjoon. Tara had mentioned and told her everything. Even Namjoon’s side of the story although she did say there may be more to it and she said that Angie should give Namjoon a chance to explain himself. She’s been feeling better lately and even asked Tara for some cosmetics to pretty herself up in case Namjoon shows up. Especially now that the doctor had told her she can shower and change into more comfy clothes. She still needed to undergo therapy but she was feeling better sitting up and watching TV in her room. She was excited to finally go home tomorrow, although she’d seen no signs of Namjoon yet.

She had sent the lahlings and Jaebum home and even told her parents she was fine and she was a strong as an ox, so they would stop fawning over her. She hated being the center of attention, she was happy just being in the sidelines observing everything unfold. So all this unnecessary attention was making her cringe inwardly.

It was close to midnight and she still couldn’t sleep. Someone came in through her door and locked it. Thinking it was the nurse again, coming to poke her with new needles she pretended to be asleep.

“My dear sweet sweet Angie,” she heard Namjoon’s voice his speech slurred as he caressed her face. “Why are you always asleep when it’s my turn? Did you prefer that asshole Jaebum over me? Why would you wake up for him and not for me?” he whispered harshly, shakily.

Angie’s eyes flew open when he heard Namjoon’s voice shaking. She saw his face through the light of the lamp, his eyes were bloodshot, and he smelled heavily of alcohol.

“There she is my Angie! My angel!! The bitch who tore my heart up and fed it to the dogs!” he looked her in the eyes as he told her quietly.

“Did you enjoy his kisses bitch, were you his little whore all this time while you were running around playing innocent with me?” he grabbed her hand as she tried to turn away from him.

“Namjoon? What are you talking about? What’s gotten into you?” she said trying to get out of his vice like hold on her.

“You think I didn’t see what that bastard Jaebum did while I was here dying of worry for you. And the first thing you call out when you wake up is him and not me. You little slut! YOU ARE MINE! He had no right to touch what was mine. He had no right to kiss you knowing full well I was right here.” He snarled at her.

“Namjoon, stop it you’re hurting me! Jaebum’s just a frie—“she tried to counter him, but she could see that his eyes were livid with anger, pain and… lust.

“Shut up! Don’t give me that crap. Is this why you’ve never even introduced me to your friends? Because of this asshole?”

She couldn’t believe the words coming out of him. This was a different side of Namjoon he hadn’t seen before a dark controlling and scary side of him. She was confident she would never hurt her but the way he was looking at her right now was a little unnerving. She tried once again to reason with him knowing full well he was just drunk and wasn’t himself.

“Namjoon, you’re just drunk I promise we’ll talk about everything once you sober up okay?” she tried to reach out her other hand towards his face to caress it. He caught both of her hands in his and shook his head. Tears rolling down his face now as she whispered brokenly…

“Did you have any idea how torn and guilt-ridden I was because you didn’t even give me a chance Angie. I couldn’t think of anything or anyone else but you… you pretended to be all butt-hurt when I was with Hyuna when you had your very own fuckboy right under my nose?” his voice rose, his face now contorted in agony as all the emotions he’d had pent up from their last fight up to seeing her kiss with Jaebum came out to the forefront.

“Do you know how terrified I was thinking I lost you before I even had the chance to let you know how much I loved you?” he closed his eyes reliving the moment he saw her get hit by a car a few feet away from him.

Angie saw the anguish the love, and the pain he’d went through and realized there was no reason for her to be angry at this man who looked so broken and torn in front of her at the thought of losing her. She was speechless, emotions overwhelming her, she couldn’t even form the words. Then Namjoon opened his eyes and they were full of passion and lust, she had missed his touch it had been too long she needed to feel loved by him.

“I fucking love you Angie. You drive me so fucking crazy that I can’t even concentrate on anything. I don’t know when it started but my life started revolving around you. Your smile, your laugh, your curves, you’re your sense of humour your taste anime, the way you cry when you watch one too many kdramas. I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t lose you to that fucking bastard. NO FUCKING WAY! NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!” he took both her hands and placed it above her head and tied it to the hospital bed using his tie.

“I’m going to show you who owns your body bitch and make it so you know who you belong to you. NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU!” he smashed his lips onto hers he closed his eyes memorizing every single taste every inch of her lips as if it were the only thing keeping him alive right now.

He proceeded to caress her face, leaving soft butterfly kisses on her neck suckling at the part where her neck meets her shoulder. He knew that little spot drove her nuts as she groaned. He wanted to show her what he couldn’t with words. Drive her as crazy as she did him, make her realizes how precious she was to him.

He took her gown off, smirking as he saw that she had no bra underneath, carefully he rained kisses down her chest he avoided her nipples. She wriggled against the tie that was holding her hands over head. It felt like it had been an eternity since she’d been with Namjoon. She missed his kisses, she couldn’t believe he had felt the same way, she ached for him. All she wanted at the moment was for him to be with her. Her train of thought disappeared when he finally took one breast into his mouth and suckled on it while his hand snaked to her stomach and into her wetness.

He looked up at her, his signature devilish smile on his face, his dimples driving him crazy as he traces her wetness avoiding her core and her clit. It was driving her crazy the sensations that only he can arouse from her body, she felt feverish, she needed that friction so badly that she arched into him moaning his name.

“Namjoon…”

His head left her nipple and smirked at her… “Nope, I’m punishing you for driving me to this edge kitten, so right now, you’re going to have to learn that I don’t like it when something of mine is taken.” He delved two fingers into her core without warning and she moaned out loud.

“Shhhhh kitten, if you don’t want the whole floor to come barging in here.” He whispered in her ear, as he quickened the pace of his fingers. She felt that familiar know in her stomach, as his fingers hit her g-spot over and over again. She felt her climax coming in too fast she was breathing heavily, biting her lips to keep from moaning out loud. She clenched around his fingers as he tried to warn her that she was close, when he stopped his ministrations.

She whined in frustration, giving her best death glare, given the situation. She had been so close to releasing when… he smacked her pussy. She let out a yelp in surprise. She couldn’t believe that he just spanked her there, she looked at her in disbelief.

“I do not take kindly to my kitten glaring at me like that.” He smacked her again, this time hitting her clit, and she moaned at the friction it had caused her core feeling extra sensitive.

“Please… Namjoon, I’ve missed you!” she cried out.

Namjoon’s restraint broke at her desperate cry. He shed his clothes off and ripped her panties off. He kissed her once more softly tenderly this time as he slowly positioned his length at his entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered himself onto her. She felt the familiar fullness of Namjoon and she felt so content in that moment. He started moving in a slow agonizing pace as if trying to ensure that this moment last forever for the both of them. She rained kisses on his face as he kept a slow sweet pace, her climax now building up slowly like a huge wave threatening to overpower her senses. She clenched around his length, and he groaned loving the way she felt around him. She fit him like a glove and he swore to himself he was never going to lose her.

“Namjoon please I’m close… faster… please...” She mewled.

He quickened his pace holding his weight on his forearms careful not to put too much pressure on her. He felt her walls close around his length as his climax hit him and they both released.

He collapsed next to her on the hospital bed as he kissed her forehead, her nose then her lips, so lovingly. He untied her hands from the rail of the bed and massaged her wrists.

“Are you okay babe? I’m so sorry I’ve never been set to the edge like that. I’m so sorry if I hurt you.” He told her as he pulled her into a hug, he tucked her hair behind her ear. He took the sheet and covered both of them with it. This was the Namjoon she knew and loved.

“I’m fine babe, a little sore down there maybe, but fine now. I was told I can actually be released to go home tomorrow.” She whispered as she kissed his nose.

“But now that you’re done there’s a few things I need to tell you and I need you to understand.” She told him as she cupped his face and looked into his eyes.

“Jaebum, is like a brother to me. I grew up with his sister Ari, we were inseparable and one day on our way home from school Jaebum was supposed to pick us up but he got delayed so we decided to go home alone. We decided to take the shortcut through the main street but a drunk driver went and ran us over as we were crossing the street, Ari pushed me out of the way so she got the brunt of the injuries while I survived with bruises a leg cast and a neck cast which may have lasted for months. But for Ari, it broke multiple bones and loss of blood she survived surgery but she never woke up. Jaebum and his family spent days in the hospital and one day while he was in the room her sister convulsed due to some complications her body couldn’t take and she died right there in front of his eyes.” She told him as he snuggled into his arms.

“I don’t think he’s ever forgiven himself since then. Our families are really close and so he treated me like he would treat Ari, he promised my parents that he would take care and look out for me as we were growing up. He told me since his sister saved me that he should treasure the life her sister died protecting. And he’s been overly protective me ever since. So whatever you thought you saw, can’t be, because Jaebum is the brother I never had.” She looked up once again to see his expression.

He nodded kissing the top of her head. “I trust you, I’m so sorry babe, let’s maybe work on the communication part of this relationship.” He chuckled.

“Easier said than done, when you keep ravaging me every single time we meet up after a long time. What took you so damn long to visit me?” she punched his arm playfully.

“I’m an idiot, I realize this now. Even Taehyung told me I was overreacting, but it’s just every other person in my line of work just seems to be out for something. So I apologize for not putting more faith in you. Let’s promise never to go to sleep mad at each other? My heart can’t take all of this I might end up imploding.” He smiled at her wryly.

“I’m ok with that… but… ermmm… can we maybe put on some clothes now? I don’t want my nurse or doctor seeing us both butt naked in here.” She blushed as she said so.

“I love it when you blush and it spreads through your entire body.” He winked at her, but proceeded to hand her the discarded hospital gown. “Unfortunately I seem to have ripped your panties so…” Namjoon scratched the back of his head his dimples winking at her.

“I’ve got a change of clothes in the bag by the bench just give it here.” They dressed in companionable silence before cuddling next to each other on the hospital bed. “By the way babe?” she whispered in his ear.

“Yeah?” he gave her a curious look.

“You drive me fucking crazy too, and I fucking love you too, my dear Chocolate Dimpled Greek God.” She told him as she pulled him in for another kiss.

***

The next morning, Jaebum came in bright and early he brought Angie food that she’d been craving for a while. A double bacon cheeseburger with chicken nuggets and fries. He knew it was too heavy for breakfast but she’d been pestering him for it for days now. So he caved it on the way to pick her up. He went straight to her room and tried the door only to find it locked. He knocked and there was no answer, panicking he went to the nurses station.

“Did something happen to Ms. Paige in room 305? She was due to be released today.” He asked the head nurse.

“No. we haven’t made our rounds just yet but she was there when we checked before midnight when we did our rounds. Is she not in her room?” Nurse Harley asked.

“The door is locked I was worried that something might’ve happened.” Jaebum said breathing a sigh of relief.

“Oh well, I can help you with that let me get the master key and open it up for you.” Nurse Harley grabbed the keys from the drawers and went to room 305 and let Jaebum in.

As he went in the sight he saw on the bed made him drop the food he had in his head. His jaw dropped as he saw his little Angie, caught in an embrace with the jerk who punched him last week. They didn’t seem to notice him as they were caught up and seemed stuck to each other at the lips. He couldn’t process the scene in front of him.

He blinked several times before he started backing out of the room. Once outside he slumped to the bench right outside the door, not quite believing his little sister is already full grown. He shivered at the thought and tried to shake the image from his thoughts. He decided to call Giselle as he didn’t quite know how to handle this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....???? How was it? I know it may have been a bit angsty and thats not usually my writing style but I hope you guys liked it.  
> I thought of so many other responses that would have happened but since I wrote this for a friend and she requested the angst I figured I'd put some in there.  
> Anyways you know the drill.  
> Please do leave kudos and comments I absolutely crave feedback.  
> Also I'm ope to any requests whether a one shot or story you'd want me to do.  
> Please let me know in the comments below.  
> Thanks for all the views and kudos and thanks for sticking it out with me this is my first full on story on here.  
> We're just left with the epilogue next and that should come out, next week.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay... I got distracted with the Got7 concert in LA last friday and work was hella hectic all week so.. I'm barely updating yall.  
> Also omggg 486 hits 11 kudos I can't even believe this!!! thanks for checking out my humble story!!!  
> Ok stopping the ramblings.. on with the story...  
> ARe ya'll ready for the finale???? aight ladies and gents here we go!!!

A few weeks later, Namjoon was still taking her to her therapy sessions, and she was getting better and feeling more back to normal. Namjoon was sweeter and more attentive to her now. He even let him visit his studio. He gave her a tour of his agency and she found out that their group was actually one of the hottest up and coming groups. His members were funny and made fun of him and how he talks nonstop now about his relationship with her. His brother Taehyung, was a handful after that initial awkward meeting in Namjoon’s apartment he now became one of Angie’s partner in crime when it came to ganging up on Namjoon. He had been there through ups and downs and had told her what his hyung had gone through during the time they were apart.

Jimin, the cutie kept trying to get Tara’s number to which Angie kept feigning innocence on which hot babe he was talking about. She’d found out from Taehyung and Namjoon that Jimin was the resident playboy of the group and she had no plans of having someone like him play with her dear twin’s heart.

Shaking her head and mentally kicking herself for belatedly realizing that Namjoon was the RapMonster of BTS. Given he had the take charge attitude and swag wherever he went but she choked it up to being lovesick or maybe she was just used to seeing so many celebrities in her line of field that she just didn’t pay attention to them anymore.

She was a professional fixer a handler, she took care of celebrity problems and made them go away. She only made it a point to know the celebrity, or politician that was her client. She was the best at her job, so she considered it a good sign that she didn’t know BTS as a client. Because that would not be good for her and Namjoon’s relationship.

She smiled to herself as she observed them as they were practicing in the dance studio for their upcoming concert. She sat on one of the benches as she waited for Namjoon to finish. For being such a popular group, the guys still had a sense of innocence to them that was hard to believe. They played around and teased each other and picked on Namjoon the most unfortunately, she thought because of her. That sense of innocence disappeared and an aura of strong sexy male aura replaced it as soon as they started performing. She was surprised at the change and had she not seen it in person she wouldn’t have believed that they were the same person.

The guys finished practicing and Namjoon came to her.

“Hey babe, did you like it? Sorry I didn’t mena to take so long.” He said as he took a towel to wipe his sweat off and gulped from a bottle of water.

“Yeah, I’m seeing all sorts of different sides to you. And I’m liking each and every single one.” She smiled brightly up at him.

“Oooooohhhh looks like they’re about to go googly eyed on each other boys.” Jimin said making Angie blush.

“Namjoon and Angie sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!” Hoseok sang on the top of his lungs as the rest of them made kissing noises.

Jungkook the youngest of the crew, made a face like he was gonna sick and pointed at Namjoon then laughed. Namjoon, gave them a look and instead of warning them off, proceeded to lie down on the bench next to Angie putting his head on her lap.

“I like it when you blush like this so I shall let them continue on.” Namjoon chuckled playfully pinching her cheeks.

Everyone was still laughing when Hyuna, came in.

“Yah you, maknae, daddy told me Namjoon’s here today tell me where he is!” she said brattily as she pointed at Jungkook. She had yet to notice Namjoon and Angie on the corner behind the guys who had surrounded them as they were teasing them.

“Hey don’t talk to my brother like that! Have some respect Hyuna.” Jin said rising from where he was seated on the floor.

“Whatever, I didn’t come here for you now where’s Namjoon?” she rolled her eyes as she scanned the room.

“You’re not welcome here anymore Hyuna.” Taehyung said in a low voice. “Not after what you did.”

“Tae, there you are they are being mean to me. And what do you mean what I did?” she feigned innocence as she whined to Taehyung. Then finally she laid eyes on Namjoon in Angie’s lap his eyes closed, but you could see that he was really angry.

Angie, once again annoyed by the woman who had tried to break her and Namjoon lifted her eyebrows at the woman. “What is she doing here babe?” she asked Namjoon as she stroked his hair.

“Apparently she’s here to annoy the hell out of me since I’ve ignored all her calls.” He replied as he took a deep breath in then proceeded to ignore Hyuna.

“Namjoon-oppa how can you say that? Do you know how worried I’ve been about you?” The other woman said pouting. “The better question is, what is that woman doing here? Isn’t she supposed to be dead after she got run over or something?” She said sneered at Angie.

Namjoon’s eyes flew open at her words and an eerie quiet fell over the dance studio. Hyuna realized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth.

“How did you know she was run over?” he bit out quietly. “I distinctly told Taehyung to not say anything even the other members didn’t know that until today.” He said his voice quiet, deadly. He stood up and grabbed Hyuna’s arm and towered over her.

“How the fuck did you know Hyuna? What the fuck did you do?” He said as he cornered her.

“O-oppa...” she gulped flustered. She shook Namjoon’s hand off but his grip on her was too tight. Frustrated, knowing that the bitch made her oppa turned on her she turned towards a flustered Angie.

 “She, I... It’s all her fault can’t you see that!!! SHE WAS TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!!! LOOK AT WHAT SHE’S DOING SHE’S TURNING YOU AGAINST ME!!! YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY SIDE AND NOW YOU’RE HURTING ME!!! WELL IF I COULDN’T HAVE YOU NEITHER COULD SHE!!!” she screeched tears flowing down her face she collapsed on the floor as Namjoon let go of her in shock.

“She wasn’t supposed to survive… you were supposed to come back to me… that bitch stole you from me.” She kept repeating over and over as sobs racked her body.

Angie, who had stood up ready to calm Namjoon down when he cornered Hyuna, now took a few steps back shocked and horrified. The strength in her legs failed her and she would’ve fallen to the floor had Taehyung not been there next to her.

“Hyung. I think you should take Angie home, I’ll take care of Hyuna.” He told Namjoon quietly.

Namjoon shook himself out of his shock and looked to where Taehyung was holding a pale Angie.

“Babe, babe I’m so sorry.” He rushed to Angie pulling her in his arms. Speechless Angie could only nod as he guided her out of the studio and out to his car.

***

Sydney got off the phone fuming, as they had found out what happened and who caused Angie’s accident. She was boiling in anger as she turned back to face Tara, who had been waiting patiently to finish her conversation before asking about the situation.

“I’m going to make sure that bitch rots in prison.” She said quietly, her eyes flashing coldly, as she clenched her jaw.

“Uh-oh I don’t like that look you have on your face. That just means you’re out for blood. Calm fown and tell Tara what’s wrong hmm?” Tara motioned for her to sit back down to their table. They had been in the middle of lunch. They had promised each other a girls day shopping and facial treat. With Angie being busy with her new beau and Giselle hanging out with JB the two of them decided on an independent aka single girl’s day out. She waited until Syd sat back down before resuming eating and then questioning her again.

 “Ok so what happened to Angie, and who are you going to kill with that icy death glare of yours?” Tara chuckled as she observed the other woman.

“That bitch Hyuna, she’s the reason Angie went through all this.” Sydney fumed. “She won’t be able to lift a finger out of prison if I have anything to say about it.”

“Wait, I thought we already knew this. She caused the misunderstanding between Namjoon and Angie, I was even there to pick Angie up that day remember.” Tara piped in recalling the day Angie had been distraught over the other woman.

“Yes, but she didn’t stop there. Apparently this woman went crazy psycho bitch and ran Angie over when she was outside Namjoon and Angie’s apartment complex waiting for the right timing and ran her over hoping that she had killed Angie in the process.” Syd took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she struggled to keep her composure.

“What in the world?!?” Tara exclaimed her jaw dropping in shock. “You mean she was waiting for Angie to come back from my place so she could run her over. That’s absurd and you’re right downright psychotic. Shouldn’t we be calling the police?”

“I’m already on it, I called Detective Minho and he should have his team at the studio by now.  Apparently Namjoon’s brother Taehyung witnessed the whole thing so she won’t be able to escape it. Angie’s friends with the Judge in Central district, I remember her helping him out last year when his son almost got into a scandal and she “FIXED” it so it wouldn’t blow up. Meanwhile I’ll get her the best lawyer in town. She’s not gonna be able to live this down not if we can help it.” Sydney sipped her iced tea and stared sightlessly at the crowd.

“No one hurts one of my lahling’s and gets away with it.” She smiled a cold and calculating smile on her face.

Tara sighed as she observed her friend, she was downright angry herself at what happened. At the same time she internally thanked her lucky stars that she was friends with Sydney and Angie. She would hate to be on the other side of that cold fury that Syd was definitely feeling at the moment.

“Okay then, that’s good news, we know she’s not going to get away with it. Not if we have anything to say about it. So cheer up babe otherwise you’ll get wrinkles.” She told her as she tried to lighten up the mood.

“On another note, Namjoon called me last night and he needs our help. It so superbly awesome I’ve been so excited about it but you’re the only person I can tell it to coz well G is with JB and JB hates Namjoon’s guts at the moment and Angie absolutely cannot find out.” She told Syd excitedly as she changed the subject.

Shaking out of her thoughts her curiosity perked, she continued as Tara told her the Namjoon’s surprise for Angie.

*******

_**2 weeks later, BTS Concert Day** _

 “Can I just say I love you guys?!? I mean when does a simple girl like me ever get to have a VVIP tickets to the concert of the hottest group in town unless I’m with you guys?” Giselle gushed as she looked around at the plush seats in the separated booth right off the front right section of the stage.

They were sectioned off by a red velvet rope and a lot of body guards. Tara giggled at Giselle, “I know right? No matter how many times I’ve been through one of these things I still can’t get used to them. She drank her wine as she waited for sat in one of the plush red couches.” Just as she was getting comfy her phone vibrated, she looked at Syd, then to the other two who were clueless.

“Erm… I think I forgot something in the car, I’ll be right back.” She hurried out of the booth as she answered Taehyung’s call.

“I’m out of the booth now, Syd should be coming any minute now.” She answered him, ash she said so Syd had just exited the booth and was right behind her.

“Ok come backstage and we’ll let the party begin.” Taehyung laughed.

*******

_**Back at the booth** _

“Too bad Jaebum didn’t want to come. He was being all sulky, I guess he’s still not fully recovered from seeing his little sister in bed with someone.” She teased Angie.

Angie made a funny face, “Well it’s time for him to accept it. I haven’t even made one single comment on the fact that you guys have been playing hooky while I was distracted with my chocolate dimples.” She nudged G making the other woman blush as she went to take another glass of wine.

She felt awkward, in what she was wearing, she still could not believe she had let Sam and Tara bully her into wearing a red dress. There was going to be an after party once the concert was done to celebrate the success of BTS’ already sold out world tour. Hence they had insisted she dress up since she was going to be the BTS Leader’s date. It hugged her shape beautifully while accentuating her curves, her twin had handpicked it for her. She had her hair down in curls framing her face. She was still sulky about it since she couldn’t jump up and down and fan girl in a damn dress and heels.

Speaking of her twin, she noticed she and Syd had been gone a while, she was about to comment on the fact when the concert started. Lights were turned off as the beginning of the intro and their song house of cards came on. It showed a video of the guys and their album intro, going into two songs.

She was so into the songs and the lyrics she had never seen Namjoon perform before and it astonished her to realize again and again how much charisma her man had.  She didn’t even notice the other members as she kept her eyes trained on him. He was sweating and smiling as he searched for her in the direction of their booth. He spotted her and gave her the brightest smile and waved at her. His dimples deepening and his eyes almost disappearing. She laughed to herself. He’s like a kid sometimes.

They did their introductions, and Yoongi was about to introduce the next song when Namjoon cut in.

“Actually hyung, today is a special day for me. You see our dearest Army, we wanted to let you in on a secret, because you mean so much to us and we want you to share in our ups and downs. The truth is I fell deeply in love with a certain woman, and she is really important to me and we would like for you guys to accept her just as my members have accepted her. Let me show you what I’m talking about.”

A video of snapshots of Angie and Namjoon, snapshots, stolen shots popped up on the big screen. It showed some footage of the two of them in the studio together, hugging, her taking care of Namjoon after practice, Namjoon taking her to therapy, Namjoon visiting her in the hospital every single day when she was unconscious, there was even a picture of her this morning as she was getting ready in the dress that Tara hand-picked for her. She had expected the crowd to be mad and go crazy that some woman was taking their beloved leader away from them, but opposite from what she had been expecting the all went soft, a collective ‘Awwwww’ could be heard from the crowd.

Her jaw dropped in shock at the next words on the screen, she didn’t know what happened next all she knew was that Tara and Syd came in to lead her towards the stage. She was blanking out, she couldn’t breathe she just followed one foot in front of the other and before she knew it she was up on stage with a kneeling Namjoon in front of her.

The BTS members were smiling big proud smiles, and Tara, G and Syd were at her side nodding at her. She had her hands to her mouth as she stared at Namjoon, overwhelmed still not hearing the words. She looked at the big screem and the words still flashed.

**_“ANGELA PAIGE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?”_ **

She then noticed Namjoon was starting to panic since she hadn’t spoken he had a diamond ring surrounded by rubies in his hand. She finally nodded, as Namjoon put the ring on her finger and stood up she hugged him as she couldn’t form any words. She cried happy tears sobbing as he hugged him close.

“I love you Angie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Namjoon whispered in her ear.

“I love you too.” She sobbed still sobbing against his neck.

The rest of the BTS members were clapping and congratulating their leader, Jimin then took over by introducing the next song which was Jin’s solo. He thanked their fans for being so supportive and promised that they will keep working harder.

***

_**After the concert, BTS waiting room** _

The BTS members and the Lahling’s were in the waiting room. They had decided to all go to the concert together. G was looking around the waiting room fascinated at everything. Sydney was sipping the champagne they had prepared while Tara, was high fiving Taehyung for an awesome job.

“How on earth did you guys manage to do this without me knowing? And you Tweenie, how in the world did you get all t hose footages without me knowing.” Angie asked still not believing the situation as she gazed at her ring.  She looked up at Namjoon and kissed him again she wiggled in happiness from where she was sitting in his lap. Namjoon just chuckled at her antics.

“Simple dear twin,” she said as she accepted a glass of champagne from Jimin, who’d been trying to catch her eye since she went backstage. Jimin stood behind Tara now, toying with her braids. She turned her focus back to Angie. “It’s called acting dear, and pretend selfies.” She laughed as Angie rolled her eyes at her. “Hey I wasn’t alone in this Syd is the perfect partner in crime.” She looked at Sydney.

Sydney, hid her smile behind her champagne glass. She had to shake herself out of her thoughts as she had been observing one of the members, Jungkook, they said his name was. She’d seen her share of celebrities in her career but there was something about the kid that she couldn’t seem to keep her eyes away from him for too long.

“Erm… earth to Syd… hello~~” Tara said waving her arms at her, then proceeded to look at the direction she was staring at.

Syd cleared her throat distracting Tara, “Of course I’d be the perfect partner in crime, I never do anything halfway.”

“The manager says the limo’s here guys, shall we take this party elsewhere?” Taehyung announced.

“But before that let me make a toast.” Jungkook said. “To my ever dearest Hyung and Angie Noona, may your new life together bring lots of joy and happiness also cheers to new friends.” Everyone raised their glass in toast. Sydney found her eyes straying to Jungkook once more and she saw that he had been waiting for her to look at him before he shyly smiled and winked at her, raising his glass slightly in toast.

She felt a slight blush tinge her usually calm and collected face as she raised her glass and sipped her champagne their eyes still locked.

_‘He’s a kid let’s not get too carried away.’_ She chided herself softly as she followed the others out to the car. It was gonna be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know that was short... I'm sorry...  
> lol hahaha hope you enjoyed that ending though... Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read my story. The kudos and the bookmarks and even if you're just a silent reader I appreciate you guys. Although I really do crave feedback and comments I still appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this epilogue and let me know in the comments if you would like for me to continue with the Jungkook spinoff from this story. This is your girl Tee signing off for now...  
> Watch out for new stories maybe one shots in the future. Thanks again errybadyyyyy!!!! *hugs and kisses to yall*


End file.
